A Razors Edge
by T.E.Rose
Summary: Sarutobi seeing little choice and wishing to quell the unease of the council seals Naruto's charka after the Fox is sealed in him. As he grows and despite his inability to manipulate his chakra Naruto sets out on the path to become a shinobi of the leaf
1. Chapter 1

A Razors Edge

Chapter 1: Prologue

By: T.E. Rose

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Naruto Fan Fiction of any length, my first being Acceptance. So if you would please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate the feedback. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto or any of its characters.

Publishing Date: June 6, 2011

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The council was in an uproar, most of them calling for the death of a child who had been born no more than a few hours ago. Now some may view this as heartless, because what could a child no more than a few hours old have done to incur the wrath of an angry village council.

The answer, quite simply, is nothing. The child had done absolutely no wrong, but the being that was sealed within him did.

This child, the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage, also happens to be the carrier of one of the most feared beings to ever walk this plane of existence. The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

So, the council is not calling for the death of the child because they are heartless or cruel or barbaric but because they are afraid, and fear in the shinobi world is something that must be quashed. They are under the mistaken impression that by riding the living world of the infant carrier of the Kyuubi they will be rid of their fear. That by killing him they will be rid of the helplessness that they felt as the demon raged, decimating their home, slaughtering their comrades, their friends and their family. They hope that killing the child will give them closure and some sick sense of satisfaction, that in the end they were not as helpless as they had felt when the beast had been destroying their homes. They wanted their vengeance.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime Hokage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. No matter what he said to these people, people who were suppose to be fair, unbiased and wise, they would not alter their views. Many of them still pushing for the death of the demon vessel.

The ones arguing for his death claimed that a being as powerful and as malevolent as the Kyuubi could not be contained by anything of mortal design, that it would corrupt the child, possess him or simply break free.

While the other half beseeched the others to see reason, saying that they should trust in the Yondaime's capability as a seal master and the judgment of the Sandaime about the boy being the Kyuubi's living prison who was and would stay fully in control of his own actions.

"Hokage-sama, you must see reason. If that boy is able to draw on that beasts, foul chakra and use it as you have said. Then that would mean that the Kyuubi would need, merely to flood the boys system with enough of it to take possession of the boy or to influence him, and finish what it started. The child must be slain. For the good of the village. If there is even the slightest chance that the creature can escape then we must do all in our power to prevent that eventuality." boldly declared one of council members, a former shinobi named Kouji, who had served with distinction during both the Second and the Third "Great Shinobi Wars."

Closing his eyes the Sandaime let out a sigh that was filled with both exhaustion and frustration as he listened to the two sides bicker over the fate of the vessel. Taking another moment to gather his thoughts the Sandaime rose to his feet, bringing silence to all those gathered who waited for the Hokage to speak his piece. "Now I understand how all of you must feel, I myself lost my eldest son tonight." (A/N: not Asuma or Konohamaru's father)

Hearing this many of the council members nodded solemnly but were encouraged with the direction that the Hokage's short speech was going, they were sure that he had seen the light and the merit in killing the child to ensure the Kyuubi's defeat. They were of course shocked when he continued.

"However, we cannot allow our hatred of the beast to cloud our judgment. We cannot kill Naruto simply for jailing the beast. If it were not for him then many more would have perished, if not all of us. Naruto has done nothing wrong and punishing him for the atrocities committed by his prisoner would be nothing short of barbaric."

It was after that the former head of ANBU Black Ops and current head of the 'NE' Training and Operations Division, Shimura Danzou spoke up and made his opinion known for the first time. "Killing the child would be a foolish. The child is a tool and nothing more. He should be given over to me for training in suppressing his emotions, Sarutobi, so that he may become the sword of the leaf."

The room had become quiet. Danzou was well respected despite his handicaps. The Sandaime however just narrowed his eyes before replying. "I would sooner seal the child's chakra off completely then belittle the Yondaime's sacrifice by allowing him to become nothing more than an emotionless tool."

Hearing the Sandaime's passion and conviction did little to quell the councils animosity towards the boy and many continued to cry out for his death.

Sighing, again, the Sandaime cleared his throat several times calling for silence, before he spoke. "I will not allow this child to be killed because of your prejudice, however since it is apparent that neither side of this is going to yield, I propose a compromise. Since it is the beast flooding the boy with its tainted chakra and possessing him that you all fear, then we will have to seal his chakra off completely. I will do it myself, using blood drawn chakra suppression seals."

There was an almost eerie silence for several seconds after the Hokage had finished speaking as each of the council members mulled over the compromise that he proposed, blood drawn suppression seals were vastly superior to their ink drawn counterparts and those plus the seal the late Yondaime had placed to keep the demon in check should be enough to ensure that the beast could not possess the boy, were the thoughts that ran through several members of the council's heads. Several of them still looked apprehensive about accepting however.

After a few more moments of discussion amongst those who had been advocating the child's death before they finally gave their ascent, agreeing that it was a reasonable compromise.

Sarutobi nodded grimly, he possessed no real desire to perform the ritual but he had very little choice. It was either this or he risked a revolt and the child would be killed anyway. And that was something he could not allow to happen. Especially with the village in such a fragile state, if the village tore itself apart so soon it would mean that the Yondaime's sacrifice would have been in vain and that was something that he could not allow.

"I will perform the sealing ritual first thing in the morning. After which any mention of the Kyuubi's sealing will be strictly forbidden and offenders will be dealt with harshly, regardless of rank or station within the village. In fact mentioning of the sealing will be considered a capital offence without having explicit permission from the Hokage and they must be in the presence of the Hokage for the conversation. For now though I must attend to my family, as do the rest of you, I'm sure. For tonight I will take the child with me, to my home to ensure both our safety as well as his."

With that said the Sandaime exited the council chambers, a dozing baby Naruto bundled and resting in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning the Sandaime brought the boy to the Hokage tower and in the presence of several council members began drawing out the necessary sealing arrays both on the floor around Naruto and on Naruto himself.

It had taken the better part of two hours but the Sandaime finally finished drawing out the seals. Sighing the Hokage motioned for everyone to step back so the sealing process could begin.

Running through a short series of seals to mold his chakra into the necessary pattern he placed them along the edge of the sealing array.

Moments after the Sandaime's hands touched the edge of the seal, the seal began to glow. Soon every line that the seal was configured of began glowing a bright blue before the light seemingly twisted and warped towards the center of the array where the Kyuubi vessel lay sleeping. When the blue light reached the child it flared momentarily making those viewing the sealing avert their eyes.

When the light faded and everyone could see again they noticed that the child was still asleep. Some of them also made note how the faint whisker like marks that had adorned the child's cheeks had disappeared after his chakra had been sealed away.

Standing the Sandaime walked across the now barren floor and picked up Naruto, several of the council members who were present looked confused however because they could not see the suppression seal.

Understanding the quizzical look on several of the council members faces the Sandaime showed them the seals location.

Moving the blanket, that the child was wrapped in, slightly to expose the child's back, he showed them the seal. There between the child's shoulder blades was a five pointed star, within each of its points was the symbol for one of the five major elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water and within the central pentagon was the kanji for seal.

Seeing the seal the council members present nodded approvingly before exiting the room.

When they had all left the Sandaime carrying baby Naruto left the sealing room and headed towards his office. The entire walk there Naruto never stirred, he just continued to sleep peacefully and the Hokage could not help but let a sliver of regret worm its way into his heart. He knew that Naruto did not deserve to have his chakra sealed off like this but his choices had been extremely limited. As these thoughts crossed his mind he fought mentally not to cry for the poor child who was being punished to help quell the anger at the beast that he contained.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Razors Edge**

**Chapter 2: Schooling**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer: **I do not Naruto or any of its characters

**Publishing Date:**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nearly eight years had passed since Sarutobi had sealed off Naruto's chakra and not a day went by where he didn't feel a tremendous sense of guilt weigh on his conscious for what he had done to the poor child. Granted at the time there had been little else he could have done without possibly inciting a civil war, but that was no excuse for what he had done, not really.

Now across from him sat that very same child, from his sunny blond hair to his bright blue eyes, pleading with him to allow him to enter the Konoha Ninja Academy despite the fact that he was unable to manipulate chakra, granted he wasn't aware that he couldn't and wouldn't be able to while Sarutobi was still living.

A slight frown marred Sarutobi's face as Naruto continued to pled his case.

Sarutobi waited patiently for Naruto to run out of steam before he finally spoke. "Naruto I'm glad you want to be a shinobi but you should know that you are unable to use and manipulate chakra and without chakra being a ninja will be all but impossible." When Sarutobi finished he noticed that Naruto had a slightly disconcerted look on his face.

They sat there in silence for several seconds and just when Sarutobi was about to break it Naruto beat him to the punch.

Naruto hearing what the Hokage had told him was slightly depressed but before it could fully set in he realized something. Jumping up Naruto pointed a finger at the Sandaime challengingly, "Are you saying I can't do it OLD MAN!" Naruto hollered accusingly.

The Sandaime looked taken aback for an instant before responding to Naruto's accusation, "Of course not Naruto, I merely wished to impress upon you how difficult it would be to become a ninja without the use of chakra."

Naruto hearing the Sandaime's explanation narrowed his eyes slightly before replying. "I don't care how hard it is I'm gunna do it, just you watch me old man. Not only that I'm going to be the best ninja this village has ever seen. Even without the use of my chakra." The words came from Naruto's mouth quickly and with each one his excitement and conviction grew.

When Naruto had finished the Sandaime looked at Naruto a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he took in Naruto's bold declaration. "All right Naruto I will enroll you in the Academy for the coming term. I will have to develop an alternate curriculum for you. You should know though that you will have to take several additional classes on top of the basic one's required by the academy for graduation. The only ones you will not be required to attend are the ones on the practical application of Nin and Gen-jutsu. Even though you will not be able to utilize them yourself it is still a good idea for you to have practical knowledge of them. The rest of your course's will be determined by me."

Naruto smiled happily when the Sandaime finished. Before voicing his thanks. "Thanks old man and just you watch I'm gunna be the best ninja ever, even better than you." Naruto declared boldly, a bright, sunny smile on his face as he said it.

The Sandaime seeing Naruto's happy smile couldn't help but smile too before he said, "I have no doubt that with enough time, experience and hard work you will become an excellent ninja, but remember it will be a long and difficult path, especially if want to be better than me." Finished the Sandaime playfulness evident in his voice.

Naruto smiled hearing the Sandaime say that he thought that he would become an excellent ninja. "Thanks for the vote of confidence old man. I promise I wont let you down!" Naruto exclaimed before standing back up.

With their conversation finished the blond haired vessel thanked the Sandaime before taking his leave.

The venerable Sandaime Hokage watched as the child left, his guilt for sealing off the child's chakra weighing heavier on him than ever before.

When the blond haired vessel had left the Sandaime leaned back in his chair. He would have a fight on his hands regarding letting Naruto train as a ninja. Particularly from his rival who had wanted to train Naruto himself since the boy was little.

Danzou had wanted to have the boy secreted into isolation where the suppression seals could be removed and the boy would have use of his chakra once more. Then Danzou would indoctrinate him into the ways of the Shinobi turning him into the hidden blade that would guard the hidden leaf.

While Hiruzen had wanted to remove the seals everyday since he had placed them on the boy the price was to high. He would not have the boy turned into an emotionless tool to be wielded at the discretion of someone as power hungry as Shimura Danzou. The Sandaime didn't trust the crippled old war hawk in the least to not use Naruto to achieve his own ends.

Sighing to himself the Sandaime pushed thoughts of his political rival aside and set about crafting an alternative curriculum that would help young Naruto on his path towards becoming a ninja.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A year and a half had gone by since Naruto had begun his journey towards becoming a ninja of The Great Tree of Konohagkure no Sato.

When he had started he had been doing quite well, scoring exceptionally high marks in most of his classes and above average in the rest.

Now, however, his performance was slipping. He was missing more and more class and the ones he did show up for he was slacking off in. Sarutobi was worried that if the boy didn't straiten out he'd struggle when he started his more advanced classes. Classes that were usually reserved for Chunin or Jounin looking to specialize in a specific field like interrogation or cryptanalysis. So in order to put an end to it Sarutobi had sent one of his aids to go and collect Naruto so that he could have a little chat with him. To see if he couldn't motivate the boy to start take his classes more seriously and get him to stop skipping out on them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Sandaime waited patiently for the arrival of his requested guest and took advantage of the brief reprieve that he had from his work by pulling out his battered old wooden pipe and filling it. Lighting it he took a deep drag before exhaling a stream of smoke. Relishing in the smell put off by the fragrant tobacco and the calming effect of the nicotine. This was one of the few vices that the Sandaime allowed himself and he enjoyed every second of it.

He was still in the process of smoking his pipe when Naruto arrived accompanied by the aide he had sent, school books still in hand.

The Hokage removed the clay stemmed pipe from his mouth even as he offered Naruto the chair across from him before snuffing it out and setting it aside. After which he motioned for the aide to leave them alone.

Nodding the young Chunin left closing the door with a soft click, leaving only Naruto and the Sandaime in the room.

When the aide left the room Naruto expected the Sandaime to start speaking. All that happened however was the Sandaime had leveled a heavy look at him, his eyes piercing and scrutinizing. Only a few moments had passed and yet Naruto was beginning fidget intensely under his gaze.

Finally after what had seemed like hours of just sitting there having to endure that oppressive silence the Sandaime spoke, "Naruto I just don't know what to do with you. You come to me and tell me that you want to go to the academy to learn to become a ninja and yet you slack off and skip classes. It makes me doubt your conviction and devotion to the program." finished the Hokage wearily his voice a mixture of being both reproachful and scolding. "You disappoint me Naruto." The Sandaime added mournfully.

When the Sandaime finished Naruto seemed to shrink in his chair and immediately wished that the silence had stayed. He felt a tremendous weight settle in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he had let the Sandaime down. He had disappointed one of the few people that he actually cared for and who actually cared for him, just by not going to a few boring classes.

Seeing Naruto's disheartened state the Sandaime decided to put the proverbial final nail in the coffin. " I guess that I will just have to remove you from the program if you are not going to take it seriously." Said the Sandaime resolutely.

Naruto looked aghast, remove him from the shinobi program but it was his life's goal to become a ninja. Without that what was he going to do. These thoughts and more passed through his head in only a couple of seconds before a new resolve formed within him, he would work harder than ever, go to all of his classes and study, but right now he had to convince the Hokage not to drop him from the shinobi program.

"Please, please, please don't cut me from the shinobi program. I swear to you on my honor as a future shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato that I will work harder than ever. I'll study, I'll go to all of my classes even the boring ones and I'll train, whatever you want just don't remove me from the shinobi program. Please." Naruto begged tears forming behind his eyes as he pleaded with the wizened leader of the village not to punish him for his recent work ethic or lack there of as the case may be.

The Sandaime resisted the urge to smirk, if only barely, as he listened to Naruto's pleas. In reality he had had no intention of kicking the boy out of the shinobi program he just said it to make the boy sweat. It would seem that his ploy had worked. Naruto had done just what the Sandaime had anticipated, he knew that it was Naruto's goal, his dream really, and that he would do whatever it took to ensure his dream came true. If that meant swearing on his honor that he would work, study and train harder then that is exactly what he would do.

The Sandaime just looked at Naruto for several seconds after the boy had finished. Making it look as if he were mulling it over, considering both possibilities. After making the boy sweat it out for over a minute the Sandaime finally spoke. "All right Naruto, I wont cut you from the program." Intoned the Sandaime slowly, then seeing the boy sigh in relief added, "However, I do not want to hear any more reports of you not going to class, not studying, not handing in your work. So to ensure that your doing your homework I want you to make a two copies of every assignment. One to turn in to me and one to turn in to your teacher. I also want you to make me a copy of any notes that you take during your classes, just to make sure that your paying attention. Is that understood."

When he finished he could see that Naruto looked a little wide eyed and the color had drained from his face slightly at the thought of the task set to him but the boy had nodded never the less. "Ok then you are free to go."

"Alright old man I'll see you in the morning with my assignments and notes." Naruto said resignedly already dreading just how hard he would have to work.

With that the Sandaime smiled seeing as Naruto didn't know or realize it yet but this would help him immensely in the long run. Writing out his assignments and notes more than once would help to engrain all of that information into his memory to ensure that he remembered it and would hopefully be able to recall it if the need ever arose.

The wise village elder let a little smirk settle onto his face as he thought about his own deviousness. As Naruto left, having just been dismissed, the Sandaime picked his pipe back up and relit it.

As he sat there enjoying his evening smoke he considered several disturbing reports he'd received earlier in the day. Several of his ANBU Black Op's members had been slain in their beds within the last week. There was nothing to connect them other than the fact that they were all ANBU a fact that was a closely guarded secret. No one was supposed to know who ANBU operatives were save himself and the ANBU Commander, it was disturbing to say the least. It bore further investigation.

Rubbing his temples tiredly he cleared off his desk and preparing to retire to his home for the evening. Locking up his desk and office, which was really only a symbolic gesture, he left.

Leaving the tower the wise old leader of Konohagakure returned to his home where, hopefully, dinner would be waiting for him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the day's went by Naruto honored the promise that he made to the Sandaime. He studied and trained harder than ever. He went to every one of his classes even the absurdly boring ones, taking copious notes in the process, and he showed up every morning with copies of his work and notes for the Sandaime.

Despite all of his hard work however Naruto had still failed on his first attempt at the graduation test. His physical skills just weren't up to snuff, his Tai-jutsu was decent but if it was what he was going to rely on it in the field it needed to be exceptional, the same for his weapons skills.

These things in mind after his failed attempt he redoubled his efforts increasing the amount of time he spent training his physical skills and mental capabilities so that in six months he would ace his exam.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Six Months Later…**

As they waited for the proctors to hand out the examinations Tenten looked around at her classmates and noticed for the first time since she had arrived that there was a person who was not from her class in there.

Upon coming to this realization she took a moment to examine the boy a little bit more. He had blond hair and blue eyes that she was sure she would have remembered seeing on a daily basis. His face was tanned and he had a rather impressive build, from what she could tell. He was wearing a black muscle shirt over a net t-shirt. That was all she could really discern as he was sitting.

She continued to look at him however he reminded her of someone and for the life of her she could not put her finger on who. The fact that he was rather handsome had little nothing to do with the fact that she was staring. At least that's what she told herself. She wondered what he was doing there on the day of there graduation exam when he hadn't attended any classes with them.

Deciding to put it out of her mind she instead focused on the other students seated around the room. Some of the students were fidgeting anxiously waiting for the test to begin, others were cramming in some last minute studying before the test's were passed out, while others still looked relaxed and unfazed by a written examination. The blond haired boy in the back was one of the latter she noticed. He exuded a sense of confidence, like he knew that he would ace this examination.

Little did she know that he had taken the graduation examination at the end of the last term. Six months ago.

Soon enough the written examination had begun. The proctors had handed out the exams and the students had begun writing, some quicker than others.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was one of the first to finish the test, as he had expected it had been the same one that he had taken a mere six months ago. It covered several different areas including: mathematics, history, geography, basic anatomy and wilderness survival techniques. Just the basic classes offered by the academy.

As the students kept scribbling down their answers to the test, Naruto took the time to observe them. To see how they handled the pressure of their graduation exams.

Most seemed to handle it with great poise, calmly filling in their answers while others looked like they were going to pull out their hair. Naruto found the latter reaction rather humorous and really hoped that if this was any indication to how they handled pressure that they were not assigned to his cell, assuming they passed the examination that is.

Naruto waited patiently until the rest of the class had finished the first portion of their final examination.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the final paper was passed in the entire class was taken outside for their P.W.P.E. or Projectile Weapons Proficiency Examination. The test was designed to test not only their accuracy but how the dealt with the pressure of being asked to perform in front of the whole class.

Naruto was quite confident that he would do well on this section of the exam, he had spent countless hours practicing hard for this.

Throwing weapons were not his specialty, in fact this is what had kept him from graduating six months ago. Now however he was excellent, not that he understood the reason for throwing away a perfectly good weapon, but he supposed it could come in handy as a diversionary tactic or something of that sort..

The instructors had the entire class line up and then one by one they were called out before the rest of the class, given a fixed amount of kunai and shuriken and then told where on the target they were expected to hit. It wasn't always the center and it wasn't just the target that they were closest to that they had to hit, they also had to hit ones down range in an effort to demonstrate not only their accuracy but the ability to judge and factor in both the wind and elevation and their effects on a throw.

Naruto watched the different students move to the front and demonstrate their skill with the deadly implements. Their were several that Naruto made note of who were just as good if not better than him.

One in particular caught his eye. A girl. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and green pants, she had her brown hair secured in two buns and had brown eyes and while he thought she was very pretty it was not her looks that had drawn Naruto's attention. No it was her skill with throwing weapons that had. Her accuracy was impeccable and her grouping was nearly perfect even on the ranged targets. He was astounded by it. He had never seen someone so proficient with thrown weapons before.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once everyone had gone Naruto noted that only three people had scored higher than he had. The first was the girl, Tenten, the second was a boy named Tobio and the last was a Hyuuga named Neji, and he had only beaten him by a tenth of a point.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the proctors had finished evaluating each of the Genin hopefuls weapons proficiency they ushered the students to another of the Academy's outdoor training areas so that they could take their Tai-jutsu finals.

When they got to the training area they split the entire group up randomly into pairs. Naruto was matched up against a boy with long black hair and black eyes.

As they stood their they took the time to size each other up.

Naruto looked over at the other boy, he didn't remember his name. All he really noticed was that the boy was pretty unremarkable, he didn't stand out. He had dark hair and dark eyes and other than that his features were pretty ordinary. He wasn't particularly muscular looking or tall. He didn't carry any weapons, aside from the standard kunai and shuriken in his leg holster and equipment pouch. All in all he seemed quite plain.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lee stood there looking at the other boy who he had been matched up against and realized that he didn't recognize him. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes which Lee was sure hewould have remembered as very few people in the academy had blond hair and blue eyes. So the boy had just joined the class today, on the day of finals, he realized.

Coming to this realization sparked Lees curiosity and he examined the blond haired boy more closely.

The boy was dressed in a netted t-shirt with a black muscle shirt over it, he had on camouflage pants and black shinobi sandals. He had a holster on his right leg secured with leather straps. Across the small of his back a tanto was secured its black lacquered sheath highly polished and shining lightly in the afternoon sun.

Lee also noted that the boys visible skin was marred with scars, signs of obvious hard work and dedication to his training.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After about twenty minutes of waiting, a proctor arrived at the area in which Naruto and Lee were waiting for their exam.

The proctor didn't even speak to them at first just motioned for them to proceed to the center of the area. The two would be Genin did as their proctor instructed and moved to the center of the training yard.

When they took up positions facing each other the proctor finally said something to the two curious boys. "Now since the two of you are unable to manipulate chakra in order to perform Nin or Gen-jutsu this test will count for a lot when it comes time to make a final descion on your worthiness to become shinobi of the leaf. Weapon use is strictly prohibited. You will fight for fifteen minutes, until one of you gives up, is unconscious or I declare the match over. Is that understood?" Getting a nod from both boys the instructor continued. "Good. Now once you have removed all your weapons please return to the center of the training area and wait for my signal to begin."

Once their proctor finished speaking Naruto and Lee walked over to the edge of the training yard and removed their weapons. Naruto took extra care when he removed his tanto making sure not to scratch up its sheath.

With their weapons removed both Naruto and Lee walked back to the center of the training area and waited, facing each other for the signal to start their match.

They waited only a few seconds before the proctors voice rang out across the training field. "Hajime!"

With that the match began. Naruto immediately entered his Tai-jutsu stance waiting for Lee to either do the same or to charge him.

He didn't have to wait long. He had no more than settled himself into his preferred fighting stance when the other boy charged.

Naruto watched as Lee came running at him until he was only a few feet away. As Lee closed in Naruto tensed his muscle's slightly preparing to counter Lee's strike.

Lee drew back his right arm and shifted his weight in an attempt to put more power behind his strike.

Naruto watched as Lees fist came hurtling at his face with surprising speed, remaining calm though Naruto neatly dodge around it and took advantage of his opponents overextended strike by planting his fist into his opponents unprotected ribs.

Lee staggered slightly from the force of Naruto's blow but recovered quickly. Pulling back his arm and trying to smash his elbow into Naruto's forearm in the process. This strike however missed as Naruto had already withdrawn his arm to form his guard again.

Pivoting, quickly, on his left foot Lee threw a quick front kick that snaked through right through his opponents guard and caught him in the stomach.

As soon as the kick had managed to penetrate his guard Naruto had tensed his stomach muscles in an attempt to absorb some of the force from the kick.

Jumping back from his opponent Naruto reentered his guarded position and waited for Lee to make the next move. He didn't have to wait long. Lee had no more than set his foot down from his kick when he charged at Naruto again.

Naruto watched as Lee started to draw back his fist for an attempt at another punch when Naruto made his move. Stepping towards Lee and blocking the fist this time gave Naruto enough time to throw a punch of his own aimed at Lees stomach.

Lee put up a hasty block in an attempt to stop Naruto's punch. The defense was feeble however and Naruto's punch smashed through it, doubling him over.

With his opponent doubled over Naruto quickly brought his knee up smashing it into the other boys face just under his left eye. The blow staggered the other boy who collapsed to one knee. Naruto pressed his advantage. Pivoting on his left foot Naruto preformed a side kick aimed at the other boy's head.

His attack was intercepted though by their proctor bringing the fight to a halt. "That's enough I think." Letting go the Chunin stood Lee up examining his cheek that was already starting to show signs of swelling. From his vest he removed an ice pack cracking it releasing the chemicals that would cause the gel to cool. Handing it to Lee he said, "Ten minutes on ten minutes off. Now boy's its inside with the both of you. Time for your supplemental written examination you'll be taking it in room 103 under the eye of Umino Iruka."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After collecting their gear Naruto and Lee walked back into the academy so they could take their exam in silence. "Sorry about the knee to the face Lee-san." injected the blond feeling the need to fill the silence.

"It's alright Naruto-san it was a most excellent fight. We will have to spar again." was the other boys enthusiastic response.

When they got to the classroom they could hear voices on the other side of the door, a number of them. Deciding not to just barge in despite the overwhelming urge Naruto knocked. Moments later the door to the classroom slid open revealing a white haired Chunin. Who looked rather agitated. "Can I help you?"

Naruto speaking for the pair of them told the man why they were there. "We were sent here to take a supplemental examination."

Stepping back the white haired Chunin waved them in before speaking again. "Wait in the back there's still a few minutes until break."

When they came in the gaze of almost everyone in the class shifted its gaze away from the lecturing Chunin at the front of the class to the two boys. Curious whispers started up speculating as to the reason for the two boys appearance. They didn't last long though. The Chunin who had been lecturing used a favorite jutsu of the teachers it made his head appear ten times its size and made his voice sound like he was yelling into a megaphone. Naruto was impressed the teacher seemed to have a mastery of the jutsu above and beyond the rest of the teachers Naruto had seen use it, he didn't even need to use handseals.

It successfully diverted the classes attention back to him so he could complete his lecture. Naruto and Lee stood in the back waiting for the class to be let out. Watching the various students. One was asleep, one was playing with a puppy, a few, most, of the girls were staring longingly at the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan who was still loyal to Konoha, there were members of just about all of the major clans.

Soon enough the class was dismissed freeing seats up for Naruto and Lee whose face had stopped swelling but had the beginnings of a rather livid looking bruise. Within a few minutes Iruka had handed the two boys their test and they had set to work. This exam covered more advanced topics of study including: cryptanalysis, emergency field aid, and psychology to name a few. This test proved infinitely more difficult than the one they had taken that morning. Naruto was feeling the strain they only had thirty minutes until the break was over and the class came back effectively bringing an end to their examination.

Naruto was just putting the finishing touches on his deciphering of a transposition cipher when time ran out and students barged back in.

"Your in my seat."

Looking up Naruto saw a blond girl staring down ominously at him. She would have been pretty if it weren't for the scowl Naruto thought. "My apologies just finishing my test." Standing Naruto gestured for her to take the seat while he left to hand the test to Iruka.

Outside the classroom Lee was waiting for him looking green. Obviously Lee didn't think he'd done very well. Naruto wasn't far from that. He was still thinking over his answers when they arrived at the classroom which they had taken the first part of the exam in.

The other students, the ones who had finished with the ninjutsu portion of their exam where mulling around waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After all of the students had finished their exam the instructors came back into the room informing the students that they were going to tally their scores before calling them each in individually to tell them in private if they passed or failed.

While they waited Naruto took a moment to study the other students, several looked extremely anxious including the boy he'd taken his last two tests with. Others looked supremely confident including the girl he'd noticed and the Hyuuga who was off sitting by himself looking smugly arrogant. Naruto after taking in the atmosphere of the room put his feet up on the desk and waited. Within the next twenty minutes the examiners began calling out names.

Naruto watched as one by one his fellows left for a private meeting to find out the results of their tests and pass or fail they never came back to the room. Some would wait for their friends in the training yards others would simply go home with there families to celebrate or mourn, if they had one. A number of shinobi candidates were orphans who chose this life to give them a sense of purpose and a family amongst their comrades.

Eventually everyone was called but him and the anticipation was beginning to wear on him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When his name was finally called Naruto breathed a sigh of relief it felt like he'd been waiting for a few minutes short of eternity. Walking in found him face to face with three Chunin, his primary instructor, his assistant and the Chunin who had overseen his taijutsu test.

The room was empty save for the table behind which the three Chunin were seated and the lone chair facing them. Taking the only vacant chair Naruto looked to his instructors. In front of his instructor was a plain file with his name written on the tag. Flipping the rather large file open his instructor addressed him. "Naruto, as you know this is your academy transcript, in it are evaluations test scores and observation made by instructors since your admittance into this institution." he paused momentarily to see if Naruto was following. Seeing that he was he continued. "Now if based on today's results you are deemed worthy of advancement this folder will be sent to the administration center, to be added to and eventually destroyed."

Naruto listened with rapt attention. He had heard all of this his previous attempt at the graduation exam but he listened as if he had never heard anything so important in all of his twelve years of life.

"Your test results are as follows. On your Standard Genin Examination your passed with a 99 percent, on your P.W.P.E. you scored a 93 percent a drastic improvement over your previous attempt, on your Tai-jutsu examination you were marked high for form and counterattacking, though it also says that your blocking was weak and at times ineffective, on your Supplemental Written Examination you again show drastic improvement over your previous attempt scoring 89 percent. That being said in the history of Konohagakure their have been a mere handful of instances in which a recruit has graduated from this academy unable to manipulate or use chakra."

Naruto stared vacantly at his instructors unable to believe that he had failed. He had worked so hard over the past six months and it was all for naught.

Before he could get up to leave his instructor spoke again. "It just so happens that two of that handful passed to day. Congratulations." With that his instructor stood and removed from a small table behind him a forehead protector.

Reaching out Naruto took the silk and steel forehead protector holding it almost reverently. He let the silk slip through his fingers relishing in the feel. Naruto let out a whoop of joy almost missing his instructor telling him that he was expected to report to the Academy in the morning no later than 7:30.

Naruto left practically skipping he was so excited. Finally he was a real ninja. When he finally reached his home he sat on his bed, its rope mattress creaking slightly as it adjusted to his weight. He sat there for a long time just staring at his newest piece of clothing before finally going to sleep with it clutched in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Razor's Edge**

**Chapter 3: Chores**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters much to my great displeasure **

**A/N: I would like to take a moment and apologize for the extended wait it was not my intention for it to take this long to have this chapter out but here it is now. Also I am going to apologize for any spelling or grammatical problems you may encounter. I have tried to minimize them but I am sure that I missed some. I am only human after all.**

**Publishing Date: July 19, 2011**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up early the next morning. He had had trouble sleeping he was so excited. Dressing in his usual outfit with the addition of his forehead protector, which he hung around his neck, he exited his bedroom to make himself breakfast. He knew that normally a forehead protector was worn, as the name would suggest, around the forehead the way he saw it was his throat was significantly softer and could use the added protection.

After a quick breakfast, peanut butter toast and a glass of milk, a quick stop in the bathroom to take care of the necessities and he was out the door. Exiting his run down apartment and locking the door he was on his way to the Shinobi Affairs Administration Tower, otherwise known as the Hokage Tower, for his meeting with the old goat. An old goat who also happened to be keeping his seat warm.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Hokage tower was divided into a number of different areas, there was the ANBU Liaison Office, the Military Police Headquarters, Civilian Liaison Offices, Shinobi Council Offices, Administration, Record Keeping, Code Breaking and the list goes on and on most of these things one would never see unless you were in the unit but they were there.

Naruto however was there to speak with the Hokage who, even this early in the morning, was likely already in his office.

Walking into the tall red tower he was surprised when he didn't see any of the other students from the class he had graduated with waiting to speak with the Hokage. Surely some of them must have passed the exam. Resolving to ask the old man about it when he saw him Naruto continued on his way up to the venerable old Hokages office.

Just outside the office was an ANBU guard with purple hair, their face obscured by a Neko mask, though whether it was a tiger, leopard, ocelot, lynx, panther, cougar or some other kind he had never heard of he was not sure. Naruto knew they were supposed to be frightening but personally he didn't think they were all that scary.

As he was rather fond of his hand he resisted the urge to reach up and stroke the ANBU's luscious looking purple mane and say "good kitty" he instead knocked on the office door. After a moment he heard the Sandaime's somewhat gravelly voice bid him enter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Poking his head in, which was quickly followed by the rest of his body he turned and closed the door with a gentle click as his surrogate grandfather greeted him jovially.

"Ah! Excellent! Naruto-Kun just the young man that I wanted to see." came the genial voice of Sarutobi.

Naruto crossed the room and took the same seat that he always did when he stopped in, or was called or hauled in, to see the Hokage. "Morning Gramps."

"Good Morning Naruto-Kun." Responded the wise old ruler as a warm smile stretched across wizened face as he settled back into his chair. A comfortable silence settled over them for several moments before Sarutobi breached it. "Now I suppose you are wondering why it is you are here this morning?"

Naruto nodded his head once before speaking. "Actually I was. Where are the other's who graduated with me? Surely I wasn't the only one to pass?" asked the confused young shinobi.

This solicited an amused chuckle from the Sandaime. "No Naruto you were not the only one to pass. The others are at the academy, or will be, awaiting their team assignments."

Naruto was confused. If they were getting team assignments at the academy then what was he doing here. He must have looked as confused as he felt because the next thing the Hokage did was explain.

"There was an odd number of graduates this term. As Genin cells consist of three Genin and a Jounin we couldn't just stick someone in somewhere as it would have unbalanced the teams. Thusly you were chosen, by me, to be placed on Active Reserve. Which means you will not be joining a team. Rather it means you will fill in on a number of teams when they have injuries or need one more person to fill a specific role." The Sandaime paused to examine the young man in front of him.

Naruto didn't know what to make of this development. He had expected to be placed on a team like anybody else and was slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to be. Why could nothing in his life be normal?

"Now I know you might be disappointed by this, but it does have several benefits. You are still going to be able to do missions. D-rank you can do by yourself and there is a slim possibility that you could even be sent on a C-rank sooner than most of those who graduated with you to become Genin. I trust that you find that acceptable?" Finished the Hokage looking expectantly at the young man sitting in front of him.

"Of course I do." Naruto declared adamantly before continuing. "Its just not what I was expecting." Admitted the blond somewhat lamely.

"No. I do not suspect that it was." Admitted the Sandaime kindly. "If you come back at nine the mission's office will be open and you can select your first D-rank mission to take on."

Naruto cheered up a bit at that. He would be there just as soon as the doors opened.

Seeing the boy perk up a bit at the prospect of a mission Sarutobi repressed a chuckle. "Very well you are dismissed."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While he was waiting for the mission distribution center to open Naruto went to find a place to train until it was time for him to go back so he could get his first mission. This proved far more difficult than he had anticipated though. As training ground after training ground was filled with Genin cell's, Academy Students who had the weekend off and still others were being used by seasoned ninja. Eventually though he did find one.

Deciding that he needed to practice his moving accuracy Naruto took off running in the woods surrounding the training grounds. Drawing his kunai from his pouch he picked targets as he went. When he ran out of kunai he switched to his throwing knives, which he carried instead of shuriken, when he was out of those he retraced his steps and collected his weapons. Some he had to search for a bit in order to find them but he did eventually manage to find all of them.

With his steel collected he found his way back to the clearing at the center of the settling down he removed a whetstone from his supply pouch. His supply pouch was attached to his kunai holster and contained a very few items other than the whetstone. There was a small collapsible brass telescope about an inch in diameter, a compass, a set of lock picks, a small medical kit and a matte black cigarette lighter.

With the blades of his knives honed to a razors edge Naruto replaced them, throwing knives in his hip pouch, three in the sheath on his arm and kunai back in his leg holster. The whole exercise had taken him a little more than an hour and factoring in the amount of time it had taken him to find an empty training ground he only had about twenty minutes to get back to the Hokage Tower if he wanted to be there right when the doors to the Mission Distribution Center opened.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto made the journey back to the tower as quickly as possible while taking as many side streets and shortcuts as possible. Avoiding the major roadways as much as possible. Early in the morning when the streets were empty he didn't mind using them but when the city woke up he made a habit of avoiding them. People seemed to be ruder to him than they were to others, not to mention the looks. Glares, people staring down their noses at him sneering at him like he'd killed their first born. Insults and jeers and all that were things he could do without. He had some hope that now that he was a ninja that would change things for the better but didn't feel like testing it if he could avoid it.

He made good time despite taking as many detours as he did. He was there almost as soon as the doors were opened and then a few minutes later he was standing in the mission room staring at the Hokage in open disbelief.

"You can't be serious old man!" exclaimed a rather stunned Naruto. Earning rather annoyed glances from several of the other ninja present, amused grins from a few others and a chuckle from the wise old leader himself.

"Not what you were expecting I take it." responded the Hokage, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth threatening to spill onto his careworn face as he held a mission folder out to a scowling Naruto.

"Of course not! How can you call this a mission!" snatching the folder Naruto glared at the old man who he'd once seen as a grandfather though at the moment he was having trouble not seeing him as a clown. Because this had to be a joke of some kind, some kind of Genin hazing ritual. "Look Old Man I know I played some pranks when I was younger but this is no time to get back at me. So what if I tie-dyed your robes."

This time it was the Hokage's turn to glare. "I had forgotten about that. But this isn't a punishment Naruto. These have a purpose." Pausing he watched as Naruto lean forward as if he were about to divulge state secrets. "I tell you what as soon as you figure out the meaning of these D-rank mission's I'll arrange for you to go on a C-rank mission. Do we have a deal?

Naruto glared suspiciously at the Hokage. Before sticking out his hand for the old man to shake. "Deal. Have my C-rank ready by this afternoon."

The Sandaime chuckled at the young mans confidence before shaking his hand to seal the deal.

Taking the file Naruto left the Mission Hall determined to figure out the hidden meaning in these chores. He refused to call, mending a fence, a mission.

After a quick review of the details he left to find the client who had hired him for this farce.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The client as it turned out was the proprietor of a small but very popular ramen stand. Naruto had been in several times, and while he enjoyed the ramen it was the waitress who had kept him coming back, well her and the fact they treated him like they would anybody else. If he was honest with himself he had a bit of a crush on Ayame, which she doubtlessly knew about but very tactfully pretended not to.

"Excuse me sir the Hokage sent me to fix your fence." Said Naruto as politely as possible while looking up at the client, who was already hard at work, a rather large cleaver clentched in his hand as he chopped up bits of pork for a customs order. The mission dossier had specified that this was where he was to meet him.

Several of the stands patrons turned when he entered staring at him, their eyes lingering for a fraction of a second on the hitai-ate hanging around his neck before turning back to their meals.

"Naruto-san I see you graduated. Congratulations." Said the old man jovially while smiling at him from behind the bar. "My daughter is going to escort you to the house and show you were the fence and materials are." Then quite suddenly the genial old ramen chef disappeared and took on a far more ominous air. "and no funny business." Then quite as suddenly his threatening manner had appeared it was gone and he was back to being the same old genial ramen chef he always was.

Apparently Ayame wasn't the only one who knew that he had a crush on her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Several minutes of moderately embarrassed silence stretched between the two as Ayame led the way to her fathers home on the outskirts of Konoha. It passed quickly enough though and he was back to clumsily flirting with the young ramen waitress who giggled prettily at the blonds attempts while gently turning him down. Which only served to encourage him more, for some reason.

Far to soon, for Naruto's liking anyway, they had arrived at their destination and Ayame set about showing him what needed to be done and where the supplies were being kept. She had stayed for a bit to watch him but said that she had to get back to work leaving him to finish his first mission by himself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took him the better part of the morning to replace the several broken planks that were missing form the fence, one fifteen foot section had been completely destroyed but soon enough he was finished and on his way back to the Hokage Tower. He made a quick pit stop at Ichiraku to inform the old man that he was finished.

In thanks the old man had practically forced a bowl of pork ramen on him. Not that he minded all that much it was lunch time and it gave him an opportunity to flirt some more with Ayame. It also gave him think about the meaning that the Hokage had hinted at behind the D-rank missions. A meaning that for the life of him he couldn't puzzle out. What he did know was that he wouldn't want to do a mission like that by himself again it would have been easier if there been at least one other person to help him.

Sighing Naruto made to pay for his meal but was waved off by the kindly old man who ran the stall. "Not this time Naruto-kun, you did me a great service by fixing that fence today. Now I don't have to do it." finished the old man with a laugh.

"Well thanks. It was my pleasure." responded Naruto, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

With that Naruto took his leave. Walking at a sedate pace back to the Hokage Tower trying to give himself a few extra moments to attempt to figure out the meaning behind D-Rank missions. It however continued to elude him. "Looks like I'm going to have to wait a few more days for my C-Rank. He wasn't relishing telling the Old Goat that he'd failed to discern the meaning behind these missions but he wasn't going to give up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX **

"Alright you Old Goat, I need a couple more days to figure it out but I will!" Naruto declared the moment he was allowed to speak to the Hokage. He'd had to wait when he first arrived as a silver haired Jounin was already speaking to him. Naruto thought the man seemed rather odd. He had his hitai-ate slanted down across his face completely obscuring one eye and the rest of his face was blocked by a mask of some sort. Actually the only thing visible on his face was his right eye.

When the silver haired nin had left he'd stopped and looked at Naruto for a brief moment before the skin around his eye crinkled slightly, Naruto wasn't sure if he was smiling at him or not but felt compelled to offer a small grin in return before taking his place before the venerable old leader of Konoha.

"Well I'm glad to hear you're not giving up. To be honest I would have been shocked if you had figured out the reasons for them after only one mission. Now why don't you tell me about your first assignment as a ninja of the leaf."

At the Hokage's invitation Naruto proceeded to tell his surrogate grandfather all about his first assignment right down to how many times he'd accidentally smashed his thumb while trying to hold a board in place and nail it down at the same time. It had proved, for a relatively straight forward task, much more complicated than he'd anticipated it would be to do it by himself.

"Now. Old Man. Can I get another mission today or is their a limit or something?" questioned the blond eager to get another mission. It would give him another chance to figure out the meaning behind them. The more he did the more data he collected.

"You can do as many D-rank's per day as you can fit in. Keep in mind that the Mission hall closes at 3 in the afternoon." That said the Sandaime sifted through the various files on the table between him and Naruto before selecting the blonds next assignment. "Alright Naruto here you are."

Naruto took the file and left determined to this time figure it out. Though he wasn't sure what painting over graffiti would illuminate in terms of a meaning.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The graffiti took him significantly less time to deal with than the broken fence had but after he'd painted over it the wall had looked bizarre with one patch of it painted white and the rest of it red brick. After staring at it for a few moment's he'd felt compelled to paint the whole wall, so in the end it took him a couple of hours, same as the fence.

After returning the supplies he'd procured from City Maintenance Naruto made his way back to the tower to collect his payment for his two missions hopeful that he would have enough to buy a book. He wasn't sure what he'd be in the mood for when he got to the bookstore whether it would be frivolous or practical.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As it turned out he choose a happy medium. Something that was somewhat frivolous but also had a practical application. A book on shoji that came with the game itself. It had cost him a sizable chuck of his payment for his missions but he wasn't to worried about it he could just do more missions tomorrow.

Taking his new book Naruto went to find an empty training ground intending to begin his perusal of it. He knew that most people would go home to read but he hated his apartment. It was quite rundown and his landlord made no effort to fix the problems that cropped up, leading Naruto to attempt to fix the ones he could. He'd taken care of the peeling paint and the leaking faucet but the leaks in the roof he couldn't fix and other things he couldn't fix because he didn't have the money.

In short he didn't like spending more time there than necessary so he found an empty training ground in which to peruse his new purchase. A task which proved just as difficult in the early afternoon as it had been in the early morning. He did eventually find one though.

Entering the training area he walked over to a large flat topped rock to one side of the field that had afternoon sun shining on it. Deciding that was as good a place as any Naruto jumped up onto the rock and settled down to break in his new book. He had only read the first few pages which mostly just detailed the rules and a few basic scenarios, when he became distracted.

Before he could get into the real meat of the book he could hear voices drifting over to him from the edge of the training ground closest to the road making him stop. Folding over the corner of the page he was on he looked up to find four academy students making their way onto the grounds. Not moving from the rock on which he was sitting he took a moment to observe them before they noticed him. Or at least before they openly acknowledged his presence.

Unless he was very much mistaken they had all been in the class that he and Lee had inadvertently interrupted.

One of the four boys was carrying a puppy, leading the blond haired Genin to conclude that the boy was in all likelyhood an Inuzuka. When they entered the training ground the boy had set the pup down letting it run around and sniff at the various new smells and scents around the area.

Of the other boys Naruto was fairly sure that the biggest of them was an Akamichi based on the boys red hair and if it was indeed an Akamichi then the boy who had his hands behind his head while staring at the sky was likely a Nara, their clans were quite friendly due to the relationship between the clan heads. They had been on the same Genin team together during the last "Great Shinobi War" and made quite the names for themselves. The last boy he wasn't sure about but if he'd had to hazard a guess he'd say the boy was an Aburame. Based solely on the fact that he appeared to be staring rather intently at the tip of his pointer finger, which upon closer scrutiny had an insect of some sort perched upon it.

It wasn't until the pup noticed him that the others looked at him. The pup was whining scratching at the rock.

The other boys had stopped part way across the clearing when the dog had brought him to their attention.

"Oi. Are you training here or can we use the field?" the Inuzuka asked blunt and to the point like the majority of his clan.

"No. Go right ahead." was Naruto's simple reply. Cracking his book back open he returned to reading.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The four had waited more than a minute for other boy to leave but he didn't seem to have any intention of doing so despite the fact that he had said they could use the field. Shrugging Kiba turned to Choji.

"Oi, Choji. Want to spar?" Kiba asked in the same rough manner he'd asked Naruto if they could use the field.

The other boy who had happily been munching on a bag of potato chips gave his friend a puzzled glance before agreeing. "What's up with you lately Kiba. All you want to do is spar?" inquired the red headed boy frowning slightly as they took up their Taijustu stances and their friends took seats off to the side.

"I want to wipe that smug ass smirk off the Uchiha's face," Growled out the Inuzuka before charging at his friend. "and the only way to do that is to get better." He finished as he closed the distance between the two of them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had tried to keep reading his book. He must have read the same passage more than thirty times now but he hadn't taken in a word of it. Giving up on his book for now he turned his attention to the escalating brawl between the Akamichi and Inuzuka. It wasn't a very good fight.

The Inuzuka was wild and sloppy with his technique though admittedly very fast. The Akamichi on the other hand had a good grasp on the form and if the sounds of impact were any indication was strong as well the problem was he was slow.

Apparently the other two concurred with Naruto's assessment of the fight as neither of them seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention to the match. The Nara was now laying on the ground staring at the clouds as they passed by slowly over head. While the Aburame was sitting staring idly at the bug on his finger.

When the Akamichi finally called it quits and went to sit down beside the others clearly exhausted. The Inuzuka on the other hand looked as if he wanted to keep going but knew that none of his friends would want to so he turned to the only other person in the clearing aside from them.

"Oi, you wanna spar or just stare at me all day?"

Naruto just sighed and set his book aside before hopping down from his perch. Stretching for a moment he dropped into his Taijutsu stance. Waiting patiently for the other boy to perform the same headlong charge he had on the other boy. He didn't have to wait long.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba closed the distance between the two of them quickly but unlike Choji the blond seemed up to fighting at this pace. His first punch, a wide arching right hook, was neatly dodged as was the follow up knee. When his foot came back down he used it to propel himself forward again. Hoping to catch the other boy off guard. He wasn't.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto ducked under the other boys punch and pivoting on his right foot slightly was able to drive his elbow into the Inuzuka's stomach knocking the wind out of him. When the other boy was falling Naruto brought a knee to bear on his ribs before adding a sharp strike to the back of the head that sent the boy sprwaling.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tiny lights were going off in front of Kiba's eyes. As a searing pain raced through his body. This other boy was making a complete fool of him. Growling to himself he made to get up from the ground and continue their fight. That is until he felt a knee settle itself on his back between his shoulder blades forcing him back to the dirt before the cold steel of a blade pressed lightly against his throat.

He'd stopped moving when he felt it but it was removed after a few moments. Rolling over Kiba looked at the blond haired boy, a tanto clutched lightly in his hand which he re-sheathed after a second sliding the razor sharp implement back into its black lacquered scabbard.

Then the boy insulted him by turning his back on him and returned to the rock from where he retrieved a brown paper bag which he stored his book in.

Kiba, slightly embarrassed wasn't one to let his pride be wounded so easily. So he did something rather stupid as the boy made to leave the clearing. He attacked him again.

Drawing his fist back he prepared to deliver a rather punishing blow to the back of the young blonds head. The problem was the blond had heard him coming.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dropping his bag he pivoted, crouched, drew a kunai and exploded from his crouched position. Having gotten under the Inuzuka's guard rather easily due to the reckless nature of his attack when he'd come out of his crouch and driven the ring of the kunai into the other boys solar plexus with a tremendous amount of force causing him to crumple to the ground Naruto on top of him only adding to the troubled breathing of the young man.

If it had been a person from another village who had just done that Naruto would have used the blade rather than blunt ring at the end of the handle. It would have been a lethal attack. Retracting his arm from the strike Naruto flipped the kunai around so that point was pointing up into the air. Moving it between the boys eyes Naruto watched as his eyes crossed trying to keep the tip in view Naruto then brought the flat of the blade down sharply between the boys eyes.

Standing Naruto replaced the kunai back in his holster and watched momentarily while the other boy grabbed his face whining in obvious pain. Retrieving his bag Naruto walked over to the boys friends who were all watching him with rapt attention now. Kneeling Naruto smiled at them briefly before speaking. "Hello."

It was the Akamichi who returned his greeting so Naruto turned his attention to the boy. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto introducing himself.

"I'm Akamichi Choji." responded the young Akamichi courteously before looking at the others. Neither of whom made to introduce themselves so Choji did it for them. "This is Aburame Shino." he said indicating the young man who appeared to be in deep, though mute, conversation with the bug still perched atop his finger. "That is my best friend Nara Shikamaru."

Said boy waved a hand in acknowledgement before replacing it behind his head as he continued to stare at the clouds before Choji continued. "And that is Inuzuka Kiba." He said finishing while indication the boy who was still on the ground.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." replied the blond cheerfully before adding. "I imagine that you remember me from yesterday when I interrupted your class."

Frowning Choji did in fact recall Naruto now that he mentioned it. Curious he decided to ask the blond about what he had been doing there. "Why were you there anyway?"

"Oh. I was taking my graduation test." With that he indicated his hitai-ate daggling from its silk wrap from around his neck. "When do you all graduate?"

"Six months." replied the Akamichi pleasantly still munching away on his potato chips.

"Well good luck with your exams. Also you may want to take your friend home now he's going to be quite sore and while I don't believe he will have a concussion it would be best that you warn his family he may. His head struck the ground quite hard at the end there." Finished Naruto smiling before standing and taking his leave of the group.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Two days after his encounter with the Inuzuka and his friends Naruto was personally requested for a D-rank mission at the Inuzuka compound. A situation which made him incredibly nervous. He had after all injured a member of their clan.

Approaching the street which lead to the neighborhood the Inuzuka Clan called home. He slowed considerably as he grew closer before coming to a stop completely. Taking a deep breath and continuing on his way and soon enough he was standing outside the Inuzuka kennels. He was supposed to clean them out. Given how many dogs he'd seen since entering the neighborhood it was going to be a long day.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the kennel to find a pair of women talking. They both had brown hair and red triangles on their cheeks. A bell over the door rang signaling his entrance and causing both women to pause in their conversation to turn and look at him.

"Hello?" Naruto was a little worried both women were rather feral looking. The older one in particular.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the younger of the two women while taking in Naruto's appearance.

"That depends…" Naruto replied warily. "What are you going to do to him."

Both women grinned at his response, in a manner Naruto found unsettling on an instinctual level. Backing up Naruto groped behind him for the door knob while keeping his eyes fixed on the two women in front of him.

"Ya know if you leave before your mission is finished you'll default. How's it going to look to the Hokage if you fail a d-rank mission." stated the older of the two this time.

Resigning to the fact that they were right he stopped his slow back peddle. "Alright so what do you want…"

"Well that is the question isn't it." intoned the younger of the two Inuzuka women as she continued her approach looking very much like a starving dog salivating over a fresh steak to Naruto.

Naruto had a very bad feeling about this…


	4. Chapter 4

**A Razor's Edge**

**Chapter 4: The Wind Up**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters much to my great displeasure.**

**A/N: **Holy damn. It has been far to long since I last updated this story. All I can say about that is sorry but life seriously got in the way. I have had this chapter basically finished for a while now but have only just added the finishing touches and editing it.

That being said...

I am sure that I have several grammatical problems in the story below, hell there are likely some right in this authors note, but I do hope that you find the story is still worth reading. I do not now, nor do I plan to, have a beta and like all humans I miss things. I do not mean this to sound as an excuse, just a warning. I apologize in advance for any problems.

Now please if you would read and review.

**Publishing Date: January 15, 2012**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi sighed as he glared at the latest stack of reports to land on his desk. Oh how he hated paperwork. It was the bane of his existence his greatest enemy. Ok. Well perhaps not his greatest enemy but certainly his most obvious at the moment.

The stack of reports ranged from the mundane, such as crop reports. To the important such as mission debriefing's for classified operations. Today his paperwork was particularly tedious, mostly because he could not focus on it. It had been three weeks since the most recent batch of Genin had graduated from the academy.

And now he had to grant the first C-rank to one of them. He cursed the day he made that bet with the blond. Though to be honest he had not expected the boy to figure out the meaning behind D-rank missions so quickly. Yet here they were three weeks and 56 missions later while he thought of a mission that the blond would find acceptable because, if he didn't, the blond would be a constant headache until he did.

He could still hear the blond ticking off the things that D-rank mission's were supposed to instill in young ninja.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

*****Flashback*****

_Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk in his office beginning to take care of the rather ominous stack of paperwork that had accumulated since he'd left to oversee mission distribution that morning. _

_Beginning the arduous task Sarutobi was immediately distracted by the fact that his office door had banged open rather abruptly. _

_Startled he looked up to find Konoha's resident prankster-in-chief, who despite being very focused and busy with his studies had always managed to find the time to do something that made someone else's life far more interesting than they generally liked it. Be that plastic wrapping toilets, inching powder in clothes, spiking somebody's drink with laxative's or dyeing somebody's clothes colors they were not supposed to be. Be they his own robes, tie-dyed blue, pink and green or the Hyuuga clan heads white robes orange. _

_Admittedly he found them rather amusing, if sometimes headache inducing. Now however the young man was a fully qualified ninja of the leaf. One who likely had the best work ethic of almost anyone on active service. The main reason that Sarutobi had been startled had been the fact that aside from his Chunin secretary who was always outside his door there was a pair of ANBU guards flanking it, so it should not have been possible for someone to barge into his office unannounced. _

"_Where's my mission you old goat!" demanded the blond as Sarutobi stared at the boy with a look of mild shock and bewilderment plastered on his face._

"_Naruto the Mission Distribution Center is closed for the day. You know that." _

"_I mean my C-rank. I figured out the meaning of those D-rank missions." Declared the blond boldly a cocky grin spreading over his face. _

_The venerable old Hokage merely quirked an eyebrow at that. He had only stopped calling them chores a week ago and now he had the meaning of them figured out, or at the least that was what he was claiming. He took a moment to compose himself, a moment in which he merely stared at the bold young man standing defiantly in front of him. When he felt composed Sarutobi posed the question, "So what do you think the meaning of the mission's I give you are?"_

_Naruto looked thoughtfully for a moment or two, possibly considering how best to voice his theories. "Well, I think there are three reasons you give us these mission's." said the blond slowly considering how to continue. "The first being to instill the value of hard work in the new Genin. The second the value of teamwork and how it can make difficult or dangerous tasks much easier or safer. Lastly to instill a sense of pride in the village, by helping its citizens, and keeping it clean."_

_To say that he was surprised would have been an understatement and a drastic one at that. He had not imagined that the blond would figure it out this quickly. He thought that maybe the blond might come up with one reason for them, but three. Resigning himself to the fact that the blond had done quite well in coming up with what he had Sarutobi felt compelled to honor his bargain. "Come back in the morning I will have one arranged for you." _

*****Flashback End*****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was one thing to say another thing entirely to get it done. As he was sifting through the stacks of reports he came across a mission request form. Apparently a wealthy mayor from a town near the boarder with river country had had his youngest daughter kidnapped for ransom. He wanted a team of ninja present to make sure that the exchange went off smoothly and if at all possible recover the extorted money after the exchange.

That would do nicely. Setting the scroll aside he debated over rest of the cell. Mentally going through a list of available ninja. Eventually he decided on Inuzuka Hana to lead the mission despite the fact that she was only sixteen, with both Tobitake Tonbo and Hagane Kotetsu as support and so that they could assess how she handled being in command, as they were both elite Chunin well on their way towards becoming Special or even full fledged Jounin. Naruto could be added just to round out the squad to a standard four, from the reports he had it was very likely that it was just a band of brigands that had been operating in the area over the past couple of months.

If the reports of the two elite Chunin proved favorable then perhaps he would allow Hana to lead more missions with a less experienced supporting cast than this one. Essentially it was an acid test for both Hana and Naruto.

Another reason to make Hana team leader was her, and the other Inuzuka's, recent treatment of Naruto. He was not sure what it was but something had happened. Over the past two weeks the Inuzuka clan whenever possible had requested that Naruto be assigned to whatever mission's were requested for the district, that they called home.

Now that he was being allowed out of the village he imagined that it would only happen more often. He didn't know why but it would appear that Naruto was under their protection. Shrugging the Sandaime set about making a mission dossier filling in the pertinent details, at least the ones that he knew.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was excited, to put it mildly. He was going to be going on his first C-rank mission tomorrow and tonight he was going to eat dinner, with other people. People who actually invited him, to their house, It was a first.

The Inuzuka had been very nice to him ever since he'd beaten Kiba. His family had over the past two weeks requested his services several times to assist with things around the district and almost always either Kiba's mother or sister were there.

He still vividly recalled their first encounter. He'd thought they intended to hospitalize him for the beating he'd inflicted on the other boy but as it turns out… they had been rather impressed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

*****Flashback*****

_Resigning to the fact that they were right he stopped his slow back peddle. "Alright so what do you want…?"_

"_Well that is the question isn't it." intoned the younger of the two Inuzuka women._

_Naruto had a very bad feeling about this…_

_Both of the women approached from where they had been standing, chatting, before he came in. "Naruto-san, we want to thank you." Input the elder of the to Inuzuka women, as they came closer._

_Hearing that Naruto responded very intelligently. "Huh?" Scratching the back of his head he_ _found he could not follow their logic. He had injured a member of their clan quite severally. "Why would you want to thank me?"_

"_My son, Kiba, is brash. Someone his own age, other than the Uchiha, needed to outclass him so thoroughly for him to realize that he still has a long ways to go." Explained the older and more feral looking of the two Inuzuka women._

"_You're…welcome?" Was the only thing Naruto could think of to say, stunned as he was. The younger of the two Inuzuka giggled prettily drawing his attention and having the effect of setting him more at ease. "He's ok right?" _

"_He's just fine, a little sore." Ensured the elder of the two Inuzuka, before adding as an afterthought, "And embarrassed, but otherwise." A hint of amusement finding its way to her voice as she said that._

"_My brothers friends, they told us what happened. I just wish I had been there to see it." Added the younger of the two, a somewhat feral grin stretching across her face. That was surprisingly enough matched by one on the older woman's face._

_Relieved that the women didn't want to do him bodily harm as he had first feared Naruto released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "So…What happens now?" Inquired the now easy breathing blond as a grin came over his own face._

*****Flashback End*****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Since his fight with the other boy the two of them had become relatively good friends, and he would admit to growing rather found of Kiba's older sister, Hana. It was nice being around people who actually treated him like a human being rather than some malign entity bent on world domination. He just wished he'd met them all sooner, then maybe he would have had a somewhat happier childhood. No use dwelling on the past now.

Walking down the streets he made sure to do as he always did when walking through Konoha. Avoid as many people as was physically possibly. Within a half hour though he had arrived at the house of the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan.

He was practically skipping when he arrived. His excitement was not lost on the Hana when she opened the door.

"What's got you so excited?" Inquired Hana, seeing her blond friends obvious excitement.

"The old goat is finally letting me go on a C-rank mission." He replied barely resisting the urge to jump up and down.

Hana let out a veritable bark of laughter at Naruto's nickname for the Hokage before ushering him into the house. "So do you know what your mission will be?" Queried the dog girl as they moved further into the house.

"No just that I'll be leaving tomorrow sometime." Said the blond grinning. Before following Hana into the dinning room. "Dinner smells good."

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office, it was only six in the morning but he had been to exhilarated by the prospect of his first C-rank mission to sleep much the night before and he was to antsy to sit around waiting much longer. So he wandered the nearly vacant streets of Konoha all the while making his way towards his ultimate destination.

Soon enough he was barging into the Hokage's office once more. Making his presence known without having to actually say a word. The door did that for him when it slammed against the wall. "MORNING OLD MAN!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi winced at the loud noise. It was far to early to deal with. He hadn't even had a good smoke yet. Closing his eyes tiredly the Sandaime gently pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Naruto must you be so loud this early?"

Now normally Naruto would not have been this loud but his anticipation was ready to boil over already so his answer was, much to the Hokage's great displeasure, a resounding yes. "OF COURSE I DO! I GET MY C-RANK MISSION TODAY!"

"Not if you cannot control yourself. Then you will find yourself back picking garbage out the river everyday for the next four months." Responded the aggravated Hokage. While mentally grumbling about worthless ANBU guards.

His threat had the desired effect however as Naruto calmed down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the crafty old codger wondering if he really would keep him doing D-rank missions until the next crop of Genin had graduated from the academy. Deciding that he'd rather not test the old man he acquiesced to his request and calmed down. "So old man, what do I get to do?" he asked eager to get all the juicy details he could regarding his mission.

"That Naruto I will leave up to your mission leader." replied the aged leader simply. "You'll just need to wait a bit longer I sent messengers to them they should be here within the next hour or so." Before he turned his attention back to the ever present piles of paperwork that liked to clutter up his desk.

Naruto was not thrilled at having to wait. He had never been good at it. Hence his propensity to barge into the old mans office without so much as a courtesy knock. Now however he found himself with an hour to kill. So he made himself at home. Sitting himself down on the floor out of the way Naruto removed his ninja-to from its sheath before inspecting the blade.

It was, like all his blades, honed to a razors edge but he needed something to do so… removing his whetstone from his pouch he carefully began to sharpen the blade. The slight rasping sound the stone made as it passed down the steel focused his mind and more than anything kept him calm. He was not sure why but he had always found the sound therapeutic.

Far to soon for his liking however he felt compelled to cease his attempts to redefine sharp and put away his whetstone and re-sheathing his sword. Standing he walked over to see what the old man was up to but discovered much to his annoyance that it was not anything interesting, just paperwork. Sighing Naruto decided that he would go find something to eat.

Leaving the Hokage behind Naruto made his way back out into the early morning quiet of Konoha in search of a restaurant that would serve him food and was open this early. His choices, he soon discovered, were limited to exactly one stall. Not that he minded all that much. He was a fan of ramen. He just hoped Ayame was there and not just her father. While the old man was very nice, he was also very protective of his daughter. So Naruto wouldn't put it past the ramen chef to poison him.

That was a risk he was willing to take however.

Naruto pushed aside the flaps of the stall and to his surprise was not the first customer of the day. Iruka, the teacher who had overseen his supplemental written exam was seated on a stool along the counter. Chatting casually with Ayame while eating his ramen. Naruto gave him a bit of a squint eyed look before claiming one of the stools for himself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stomach now happily satisfied Naruto returned to the Hokage tower nearly thirty minutes later. His team members should be arriving any time now. A fact for which he was very grateful. He was not sure he could have handled having to sit around anymore.

Within minutes of his arrival back at the tower a pair of Chunin appeared and waited with him. They introduced themselves as Hagane Kotetsu and Tobitake Tonbo. A few minutes after the arrival of those two someone else arrived who Naruto did not need to introduce himself to. "Hana-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Mission. I'm supposed to meet my team now." Replied the Inuzuka cheerily despite the early hour. "What about you Naruto-kun?"

"Same. I couldn't stand sitting around my apartment though and so I've been here waiting for like an hour." That said Naruto, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly somewhat embarrassed by the admission.

The action did not go unnoticed by the dog girl who let out a short bark of laughter. "Well I need to speak with the Hokage so I'll see you in a couple of minutes." That said she approached the door and knocked before entering. Leaving Naruto and the two Chunin to wait in the reception area. They had all by this point figured out that they were there for the same mission. So they set about getting to know each other better. Well Naruto go to know them better as they already knew and had worked together on multiple occasions.

Kotetsu as it turns out was like him a close combat specialist, while Tonbo's specialty was somewhat more extravagant. He was a sensor type. Meaning he could sense other Chakra signatures nearby and their level. Needless to say he kicked butt at ninja hide and seek.

Some ten minutes later Hana came out to find all of three of her team members waiting for her. "Pack for a week long trip. We'll meet at the main gate in an hour." stated the Inuzuka before leaving to pack herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto hurried home, not bothering with side streets and detours this time. It was still early enough that their were not that many people up and about yet. He took the side roads, shortcuts and detours earlier mostly because it was a habit ingrained in him since he was young to avoid as many people as was possible.

Once there he found his pack and quickly set about filling it, well checking to make sure he had everything. He had, for the most part packed it last night as soon as he'd gotten home. He'd been far to excited to do anything else. Mentally going through a checklist of necessities, but found that he'd remembered everything. Adding a few extra ration bars to his bag and making sure his bedroll was tightly secured to the bottom of his pack he set out for the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He was the second one to arrive at the gate, Hana and her three companions were already there and waiting for the rest of them. She was absentmindedly scratching one of the triplets behind the ears.

"So what's our mission?" Naruto asked when he was close enough that he didn't have to yell. Though clearly still excited about the prospect of his first C-rank.

Hana just shook her head in amusement at her blond friends antics before replying. "We'll talk about it once the others get here."

Naruto frowned at his friend before leaning against one of the low retaining walls that flanked either side of the road and waited for their teammates. "So…You get to lead the mission?" Naruto asked breaking the silence that stretched between them. Hana didn't respond verbally but just nodded her head in affirmation. "Nervous?"

Hana glared at him briefly before speaking. "A little. This is the first mission I'm going to lead since I got promoted."

Naruto was a little surprised by the honest answer from the dog girl. From his interactions with her and her clan he'd thought that they were all brash and over confident. This was a new side, one he hadn't seen before and he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He didn't have much experience with this sort of thing, he had very few friends and fewer still who were around his age. So he did the only thing he could thing of to do. "The old goat wouldn't have put you in charge if he didn't think you could hack it." assured the blond as sincerely as possible.

Hana nodded grudgingly that the Hokage likely would not have put her in charge or Naruto on her squad if he thought things would get out of hand and if they did both of their other teammates were experienced Chunin. "Thanks. I guess you're right." she smiled at him the knot in the pit of her stomach loosening somewhat, but still definitely there.

Naruto, Hana and the triplets waited patiently for Tonbo and Kotetsu to arrive and when they did the group immediately set out. Initially Hana was going to brief them right at the gate but she decided that it would save time to do it when they stopped for lunch. Which they did an hour or so past noon.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting in a forest clearing several hours later and still more than a days travel from their eventual destination Hana removed a mission folder from her pack and flipped it open. Reviewing it briefly before looking up to see the members of her team eating rations from their packs. She had been surprised that Naruto had kept up as easily as he did despite the fact that he couldn't use chakra to enhance his speed. She supposed he must wear weights most of the time but removed them before they left.

"Alright so here's the situation." Began the Inuzuka drawing the attention of her teammates. "We are supposed to oversee a ransom drop for a mayor in Region 4 whose daughter has been kidnapped. By a person or persons unknown. We are going just to make sure the drop goes smoothly and if possible to find out who is responsible. Questions?"

Kotetsu was the first to speak after Hana had given them a quick rundown of the facts. "Are we expecting any enemy ninja?"

Hana looked unsure for a moment before she answered. "Yes." She replied simply while scratching one of her dogs behind the ears.

"Then why is this a C-rank?" asked Tonbo quickly. As a hostile ninja presence usually warranted a minimum of a B-rank mission status.

Hana once again hesitated before answering. "Well we don't know for sure that their will be. But I would hazard a guess that their was based on the fact that the girl was snatched without anyone seeing who took her. Even if their wasn't it doesn't hurt to be prepared for the possibility."

Both the elder Chunin nodded approvingly before returning to their food. Naruto thought about what they had been told before adding a question of his own. "Are we supposed to follow them after the drop or just try and figure out who they're working for by looking at them?"

Hana turned her attention to the youngest member of her team. "That depends on whether or not there are hostile ninja at the drop. Above all else we are not to endanger the little girl if it can be helped. Her safety is top priority. Finding out whose behind it is secondary." Replied Hana confidently, much more comfortable answering Naruto's question rather than the other two Chunin.

Naruto nodded before asking one final question. "When is the exchange suppose to take place."

"Two days from now at sunset." she responded quickly a slight smile on her face. As that was by far the easiest question they had asked her.

"Plenty of time to get there then." Interjected Kotetsu looking up form his food. Which he had just about finished. Tonbo merely grunted his agreement as he was chewing a bite of his own field rations.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once everyone had finished their meal. They packed up the things they had taken out being sure to not leave any trace of their presence. Mostly out of procedure than anything else as they were still in Hi no Kuni, if they were out of country then it would have been an absolute necessity.

Their presence erased the cell continued on its way. Hoping to cover significant distance and cut their travel time the following day down significantly. Hoping that they would be able to arrive in time to scout the location of the drop before it was actually supposed to occur. If possible they were hoping to find positions from which two of the teams members could wait and watch while the other two made the drop.

Overall they were making good time when they stopped for the night. They had pressed hard enough that they would arrive sometime late the next day as oppose to late the morning after which would give them plenty of time to scout the location the following day.

In camp that night Hana set up a watch schedule four, one man, two hour shifts. Starting with Naruto, then Tonbo, followed by herself, then Kotetsu.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto didn't like being on watch despite the fact that Tonbo was still awake, at least he thought the man was awake it was hard to tell with the guys eyes covered. In fact Naruto had been wondering how the man saw where he was going but didn't want to be rude. The sounds of night were hard to ignore at first. The crickets, the sound of wind passing through the tree branches overhead, the calls of coyotes among other nocturnal animals waking up to hunt. It was quite stressful.

At one point he'd become very tense when he heard a sound in the underbrush in the forest surrounding their camp but it turned out to be one of Hana's dogs marking his territory. Other than that though his time on watch had thankfully proved uneventful. Waking up Tonbo he walked over to where his bedroll was set up and wrapped himself up in his blanket using his pack for a pillow.

His sword laying next to him so that it was on hand should a situation arise during the night. His kunai holster, supply pouch, equipment pouch and his tanto were stashed in his pack. Which made for a rather lumpy pillow. The only other piece of gear he kept close to hand was his sheath of throwing knives still on his left forearm. Thankfully everyone else's shifts proved as quiet as his own.

Despite the fact that nothing eventful happened he still slept restlessly. Sleeping within the walls of a ninja village, even one filled with people who were not overly found of your existence gave one a sense of security. Sleeping outside the walls, in the open made him uncomfortable, he felt exposed and he wasn't sure he liked it. Then again maybe it was just his natural paranoia of sleeping near people he didn't know that well. He slept closest to Hana because out of the whole team she was the only one he'd know on a personal level for more than a day but even near her he felt uncomfortable.

In his dreams that night he kept seeing a gigantic face behind iron bars grinning at him its enormous teeth gleaming in an almost otherworldly way. It was frightening to say the least. Whatever it was made his sleep even more uneasy than it already was.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The following morning after a hasty breakfast the group started off, once more obliterating any trace of their presence. They were intent on making it to town sometime before sunset. Naruto was not looking forward to sleeping outside again. What he really wanted was a nice warm bed, his own in particular, despite its lumpy mattress, but he could probably make due with another. In fact he could probably suffer through another night of sleeping out in the elements as long as he didn't have anymore of the dreams that had plagued his sleep last night.

Hana seemed to notice something was off with him though as she kept glancing at him as they traveled but she didn't say anything until they stopped for lunch shortly after noon.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had wandered a short ways away to fill his canteen from a nearby stream, dropping an iodine tablet into it to kill any bacteria that may have been in the stream. It gave the water a slightly off taste but it was better than getting dysentery.

Taking a quick sip and making a face he turned around to find Hana watching him from a short distance away. Feeling compelled to say something, he did. "What?"

"You alright? You seem off today." asked the dog girl. Her concern for her friend showing on her face.

"Yea fine. Just had trouble sleeping last night." Admitted the blond Genin before taking another sip of the bitter tasting water and making a face. Causing Hana to let out a slight giggle seeing it.

"Yea the first night outside the walls can be a bit overwhelming." Responded the brown haired Chunin to her friend and teammates admission. "It will get easier."

That said the pair went back to their rest site to find the other's already eating.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived shortly before dinner that night. The mayor put them up. Giving them rooms in his rather large, rather extravagant house. Apparently there was a rather lucrative iron mine in his domain and while a portion of its profits went to the governor there was still quite a bit left over. It was no wonder he was chosen by whoever it was had organized this.

He had been quite relieved to see them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Razor's Edge**

**Chapter 5: First Blood**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters much to my great displeasure.**

**A/N: So I lost motivation for a while. Not sure its back. On top of work and Skyrim which devoured my soul for a few months(along with my free time) I did not feel much like writing. I will try and be more consistent but will make no promises.  
><strong>

**Publishing Date: May 11, 2012  
><strong>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto didn't know if it was the fact that he'd slept indoors last night. Or if it was merely a result of his chat with Hana when they had stopped for lunch the day before but he'd slept much better that night. It also could have just been sheer exhaustion he supposed, two days of hard travel with little sleep could do that. He preferred to think it was his chat with Hana though.

Re-equipping his various weapons and pouches to their rightful places he made his way down stairs to meet with the rest of his team. The other three were already up and had just started breakfast. Naruto sat down next to Kotetsu and across from Hana before helping himself to the spread that had been most graciously laid out for them. Bacon and eggs and toast piled onto his plate he was set to tuck in and break his fast.

When everyone had eaten the group got directions to the drop point and went to inspect the sight.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As far as it went it was a fairly decent choice. Bordered as it was on two sides. One side by a cliff face the other a river flowing deep and fast on its way towards River Country. Not to mention that at sunset it was likely to be blinding. The sun would reflect off of the waters mirror like surface and into their eyes on top of already setting in the direction that they were going to need to be staring.

Hana thought and the two elite Chunin concurred that whoever was responsible for the kidnapping would in all likelihood use the river as their extraction route as there was a large covered wooden bridge that they could set on fire to cover their escape. Which left only one direction from which they could approach.

The cover in the area between the bridge and the path which the kidnappers would use was very sparse. Hardly enough for Naruto or one of Hana's dogs to hide and remain unnoticed for long.

This in mind the three Chunin and one Genin set about figuring out the plan of attack, so to speak. As per the orders of the Hokage they were not to engage unless it was absolutely necessary in order to defend themselves or the client.

"There isn't enough cover on this side of the bridge that will allow us to remain unseen and cut off their escape. Besides that they are bound to have a secondary escape route planned and we have no way of knowing what they'll do if their primary is cut off, nothing is more dangerous than an enemy that has nowhere to run. Nor do we know what their capabilities currently are." Kotetsu supplied analytically.

Hana and Tonbo both nodded their agreement having come to the same conclusion while Naruto merely looked thoughtful as he realized that Kotetsu's analysis had been mostly for his benefit.

"If we plan on following them though shouldn't we have a team across the river waiting for them?" Naruto asked curious as no one had brought it up yet.

"No because they may accidentally stumble across them in their haste to escape. Plus we don't know the number of hostile forces that are going to be present, so they could be drastically out numbered and cut off from the others. Which could be disastrous even if it's for just a moment. Not to mention that tracking the kidnappers is not our primary objective the safety of the civilians involved in the operation is." Tonbo explained. "Tracking them will have to wait. Give them a head start and then follow. See if they lead us to anything. Also there is the fact that if they do not sense immediate pursuit they may lower their guard and not try as hard to cover their tracks making it that much easier for us to find them."

Naruto nodded his understanding before frowning again. "So whose going to make the exchange?" He asked bringing voice to the question on everybody's mind. He looked to Hana who was supposed to be leading the mission, only to see her thinking over his question while scratching one of her trio of companions behind the ears.

"You and Tonbo will be making the switch. Kotetsu, the triplets and I will be watching from nearby if anything should arise we'll be able to intervene." Stated Hana after a moments consideration. She paused a second before adding, "Naruto when they hand over the girl you're to take her and the mayor back the way we came getting the two of them out of harms way as quickly as possible. Then stay with with them to make sure that nothing happens. Is that understood?"

Naruto nodded his acceptance before saying it. "Will do. How far do you want me to go?"

She frowned for a moment continuing to scratch the dog behind her ears. "There was a largish boulder about a hundred meters back along the trail you are to wait there until Tonbo meets up with you, at which point both of you will go back to town, while Kotetsu and I trail the kidnappers."

Both the other Chunin seemed to think that was reasonable and so offered no objections. Naruto however brought up one more point. "What do we do if they don't have the girl?"

"Then likely they mean to kill whoever came to this meeting and take the money, along with whatever valuables we have on our persons." Kotetsu said ominously. "So be wary."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Noon came and went. Lunch along with it. Naruto didn't know about the others but he for one was starting to get antsy. All this waiting around doing nothing. It was unhealthy. His inability to sit still was one of the reasons he'd struggled for a bit at the academy before the old man made him buckle down and get to work. Then he was far to busy writing and copying his work that he hardly had time to think about doing anything else.

Deciding he could not stand the thought of just sitting around any longer Naruto drew out the three throwing knives that were housed in the sheath on his arm. Examining them he found that like all his bladed weapons they held a razors edge but with nothing better to do he set about sharpening them some more.

While honing his weapons edge he watched his other teammates. Hana was seated nearby leaning against a tree her three dogs laying near at hand. Kotetsu had retrieved a deck of playing cards from somewhere inside his flak jacket and was playing solitaire. Tonbo was taking a nap while leaning against the cliff face or possibly he was just sitting there it was hard to tell with his eyes covered. Naruto still wondered how it was he got around without bumping into things.

With all of his weapons sharpened, re-sharpened and then sharpened some more Naruto was at a loss as for what to do. Sighing he stood and walked over to Hana before sitting back down.

"I hate waiting." Naruto told his mission leader. Who in turn just quirked a slender brown eyebrow at him prompting to continue. "It makes me antsy. Normally I would just sharpen one of my numerous sharp pointy objects but I've done that already now I don't know what to do with myself."

His admission prompted a light laugh from the girl before she responded. "What are you going to do when we get back?" Trying to ease her teammates anxiety, if that's what it was.

"I dunno I guess it depends on what time we get back." The blond haired Genin replied.

"Way to be evasive." Hana said letting out a short bark of laughter at the younger boys response.

A short though comfortable silence stretched between them before Naruto spoke again. "Alright I've got to know. How does he not run into things?" With his question he pointed back over his shoulder at Tonbo who was still lounging against the sheer rock face.

"Ya know. I have no idea." Hana answered a curious expression coming over her own tattooed face. With that Hana spent the next hour or so trying to distract her blond teammate. After that Naruto and Tonbo had to go and get the client while Kotetsu and she got into position.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't see like you do." Tonbo said as they made their way back towards town.

Naruto turned his attention from the path they were following and towards his cohort curious if he was finally going to get an explanation. "How do you see then?"

"I would have thought that was obvious. With my chakra." Tonbo responded patiently. He was met with silence from Naruto though, which he correctly interpreted as confusion. "I use my Chakra. I create a pulse of chakra which pushes out from my body and bounces back to me. It creates a map of sorts of my surroundings that I see in my head. It has the added benefit of rendering visual Gen-jutsu ineffective. It also lets me know if something is being concealed with chakra."

"Oh. Must come in handy against Gen-jutsu users." Naruto responded before they continued on in silence.

Tonbo did not reply verbally just grunted an affirmative trying to keep his thoughts focused on the upcoming exchange and the part that he would be playing in it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Tonbo returned with Mayor Kouta about half an hour before the drop was set to take place. When they got back both Kotetsu and Hana had already taken up their positions. Doing so while they were not there so that they could not accidentally give away their positions by glancing at their hiding places. Naruto took a quick look around but didn't see any sign of either individual.

Naruto stood to the left of the badly sweating mayor feeling little better than the man. As he stood their waiting, doubt began to seep into his thoughts. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. If something happened to one of his teammates or, Kami forbid, the little girl who they were supposed to be retrieving he wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to forgive himself.

His thoughts didn't have long to travel down that particular dark path as the other half needed to complete the transaction appeared in the clearing. Coming from the direction that they had speculated they would. With the exchange taking place so late in the day they were approaching with the sun to their backs. Meaning that it was in the eyes of the Konoha nin and their client.

There were two ninja among the kidnappers which upped the mission status from C-Rank to B not that it mattered at this point. The group consisted of mostly mercenaries, a large number of them many of whom appeared to be little more than common street ruffians, some though carried themselves with an air of ability they were, aside from the ninja, the ones to worry about. As they approached Naruto examined the group looking for the little girl they were supposed to be bartering for. He saw swords, spears and clubs clutched in the kidnappers hands, what he didn't see was the little girl who they were supposed to be trading for Mayor Kouta's case full of Ryou. He said as much to Tonbo doing his best to move his lips as little as possible.

"I don't see the girl." His whisper was overheard by the Mayor who made a strangled noise of dismay but didn't say anything.

Tonbo merely grunted by way of acknowledging what Naruto had told him. While he discreetly made hand signs signaling Hana and Kotetsu to be ready if things went sideways. Naruto was aware of a growing tension in the air even if only subconsciously as he subtly loosened his tanto in its sheath.

Naruto took in the nin. Both were male and wore matching uniforms. Their pants were a dark grey, their shirts somewhat lighter in color and both of their faces obscured by a white porcelain mask not unlike the ones worn by ANBU Black Ops members or Hunter Nin. The only real difference was that the masks were completely white, no markings whatsoever. If they represented a hidden village or were missing nin they were being very careful not to be identified.

As Naruto was making his observations one of the two nin spoke.

"You have the money ?" Naruto thought it was the one the left who'd spoken as the man had shifted his weight slightly. The voice was deep but the words came out with an odd slur to them.

Naruto and Tonbo shifted their weight slightly to allow the Mayor to display the case in which he had stashed the fifty thousand ryou ransom for his daughter.

"Excellent." Was the only response from the two nin. Who signaled for one of the thugs behind them to go and collect the money.

Before the man could make it halfway across the clearing however Tonbo spoke. "This is an exchange. We have our half, where is yours." Tonbo's tone was monotonous yet commanding as he said it causing Naruto to glance sidelong at his cohort, the tone of voice being so different than any of the other times he'd heard the man speak.

"Need to make sure all the cash is there before we can just hand over our leverage." Intoned the second of the two nin speaking for the first time. His voice was much more precise than his counterpart.

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit at that but didn't get the chance to respond. Instead Tonbo spoke again. "We need to at least see the girl before we contemplate handing over such a substantial sum." His tone was measured and precise leaving no room for argument.

"Well if that's the case…"

Naruto could almost hear the sneer that was no doubt on the mans face when he responded. One of the two nin made another gesture to the men behind them, presumably for one of the mercenaries to bring the girl to the front of the press.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hana watched as Tonbo and the kidnappers spoke. Something about the whole situation just smelt off to her but she couldn't put her finger on it and it was making it uneasy.

When the other party had arrived she had been somewhat alarmed by the sheer number of mercenaries the kidnappers had brought with them and by the fact that even from her vantage point she could not see the little girl. Now she was splitting her attention between watching the gaggle of kidnappers and carefully watching Tonbo's hand signals. According to him they could not see the girl either add to that the fact that both enemy ninja appeared to posses high chakra reserves and she was becoming extremely leery about the whole affair that they now found themselves involved in.

Hana was worried for Naruto, and Tonbo, if things went sideways they could be in serious trouble. It would take a minute for both her and Kotetsu to move from their observation posts to assist their comrades. It's not as if they could even prepare a jutsu as a precaution as it would risk altering the enemy ninja to their presence, if they were not already aware, and sparking a confrontation if either were to sense the build up of chakra. Instead she made do with readying a brace of shuriken. They could at least buy her comrades a few moments, hopefully.

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves she closed her eyes briefly before snapping them open again.

In the brief moment her eyes had been closed the mercenaries had sprinted across the short distance remaining between themselves and her friends and comrades, their weapons drawn and battle cries on their lips.

The enemy ninja however had remained were they were allowing their hired muscle to attack the Konoha ninja. They stood by nonchalantly believing that their numbers would quickly prove overwhelming and if they didn't they would be able to mop up the surviving Konoha Ninja who would either be exhausted or wounded making them easy prey.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated. Tonbo seemed to have been expecting it because no sooner had the mercenaries began their attack than Tonbo had sent a number of projectiles sharp pointy speeding on their way into the front ranks of the reckless frontal assault.

Several of the weapons found marks that would render attackers ineffective if not incapacitated. Wounding arms or legs. Naruto on the other hand found himself frozen. Unable to force himself to move. He was frightened.

In the next instant Kotetsu had appeared in the midst of the fight a rather unusually shaped mace clutched in his hands. Naruto thought it looked oddly like a seashell that he'd seen in a shop in Konoha only several times larger than that one. Kotetsu wielded it with a fluidity that suggested that the large weapon weighed nothing at all. Though Naruto imagined it would become rather cumbersome after several minutes of intense fighting.

As he was watching this however he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. That being the case he didn't notice the hostile swordsman until he was right on top of him. Unable to defend himself in time or get away he clenched his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. When quite suddenly he found himself sprayed with droplets of something wet.

Opening his eyes he saw that the swordsman now had several shuriken sprouting from his chest, courtesy of one of his comrades. Seconds after which he saw Hana join the fight and not just one Hana, but four.

Deciding he couldn't afford to stand still any longer he drew his ninja-to from its sheath on his back. It's steel blade glinting thirstily in the afternoon sun.

Moving towards the melee he intercepted an attack aimed at the unsuspecting back of Kotetsu who was currently engaged in a battle of his own. The clash of steel on steel jarred his arm but he didn't give in to the larger mans brute force instead he braced himself using his lower center of gravity to his advantage. Directing the blade so that it fell harmlessly off to the side Naruto used his superior speed to move inside his opponents guard. Aiming a thrust with the point towards the mans throat.

Despite his speed, his reach was to short giving his foe time enough to counter bringing his blade across his body its tip pointed towards the ground before he rolled his wrist so that it was quite suddenly vertical and beginning a deadly downward arc that would likely split him from crown to stem if it connected. Stepping into his opponent Naruto once more caught his enemies blade near the guard with his own once more turning it aside this time however the man lost his balance.

His enemy stumbling Naruto brought the steel pommel of his blade towards his opponents head. It connected with an arm jarring crack. Naruto watched briefly as the man staggered a few steps before his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed face down in the dust.

With his first opponent down for the count Naruto quickly returned his attention towards the fray. He did not have to wait long before he was set upon once more. This time by a tall thin brigand in a leather cuirass.

The man had a spear which had a cluster of red feathers attached just below the spearhead. Naruto found them incredibly distracting they kept drawing his eye away from what was truly important and had nearly gotten himself skewered for his lapses in concentration.

This thug was not as physically imposing as the first but he was much quicker on his feet. His problem was that he could not keep up the rapid pace of his thrust's. Naruto watched as the man became increasingly tired, his breathing more ragged his feet less fleet.

Then Naruto saw his moment and seized it his blade flashed through the air with murderous intent. It drank thirstily. He watched as the man collapsed a pool of red quickly forming beneath the dying man.

Naruto stared down transfixed as the man gurgled, his hands scrabbling at the gapping wound trying to hold in his precious lifes blood even as it seeped through his fingers and the color drained from him. Naruto watched horrified as the man shuddered and finally stopped moving. He could not look away.

His eyes traveled briefly to the tip of his blade, then back to the man whos blood stained it and forever would be on his hands. He felt like he had stood there for hours but it could not have been more than a few brief seconds when the concussion of an explosion ripped his attention away from his gruesome, if necessary, deed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Looking towards the brawl that had started Naruto noticed that the enemy ninja had gotten involved now one was fighting Hana and the other was fighting Tonbo. Naruto watched fascinated as Hana and her clones attacked in synchronized patterns never letting the man settle on his feet for more than a moment before a spinning whirlwind of death headed straight for him from some other direction.

Tonbo's fight on the other hand seemed to be going in favor of the enemy. Tonbo was doubtlessly an excellent ninja but his opponent seemed tailor made to defeat him. His speed was such that it rendered any images relayed to Tonbo via his chakra pulse inaccurate. His adversary would close the gap and land a blow that likely would have knocked Naruto unconscious.

Seeing his friends need though Naruto quickly drew a pair of his throwing knives from the sheath on his arm and let them fly at the enemy nin.

Neither quite hit their mark. One caught the other man in the upper arm while the second embedded itself in the edge of his mask nicking his cheek. They served his purpose however and distracted the enemy ninja long enough for Tonbo to launch an offensive move of his own. Quickly finishing a set of hand seals Tonbo launched a fire jutsu

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**" exclaimed the visually impaired Konoha ninja as he exhaled an expansive inferno in the direction of the hostile ninja.

It failed to incinerate the enemy shinobi. Even though he avoided the brunt he failed to completely get out of the way he did manage to get his already wounded arm singed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Turning away from Tonbo's fight he looked to Kotetsu seeing him take down the last of the mercenaries who had still thought that fighting was a worthwhile enterprise, rendering him unconscious by clubbing him over the head with his colossal mace.

Hana's fight on the other hand seemed to be turning against her two of her partners had reverted back to their original forms and though their hackles were raised and teeth barred were unable to do much. While the last one was attacking only occasionally on orders from Hana to preserve what chakra he had left.

The draw back to this was she had to attack more often expending more and more of her dwindling chakra supply. In consequence to this she was slowing considerably and while she had clipped her opponent several times she had been unable to land a square hit.

Luckily she seemed to have injured him enough that he could not retaliate merely avoid more extensive trauma.

Somehow, Naruto noticed, the man had gotten hold of the case that contained the ransom money and was trying to get the attention of his fellow combatants. When he finally did he signaled the retreat and the now slightly singed nin followed his cohort across the bridge linking up with the mercenaries who had fled when the situation had turned against them.

Before any of the Konoha nin could even think about following a number of fiery explosions engulfed it. Followed by a volley of incredibly precise kunai which struck several of the mercenaries who were laying unconscious on the ground while others sailed towards the leaf nin one of which caught Naruto just beneath the rib cage leaving a rather severe and painful gash on his side. Of the others only Tonbo was struck, one of the deadly projectiles lodging itself several inches into his left thigh.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Of the mayor nothing could be seen on the battlefield. Doing his best to bandage his wound and staunch the blood flow now seeping from the laceration Naruto made his way over to where his comrades had congregated.

"Well that could have gone worse."

Was the first thing that Naruto heard when he got over to where his teammates, however temporary, were grouped. It was Kotetsu who had spoken and was now busying himself with examining the painful looking wound on Tonbo's leg while he tried valiantly to keep everyone's spirits up. He was failing miserably but he tried none the less.

Naruto looked to Hana who was busy looking over her companions. Some might criticize her for looking to her dogs before her human companions but they were as much a part of the team as anyone else and Hana was really the only one who knew anything about animal medical needs so Naruto couldn't find it in himself to say anything.

Walking over to where Tonbo and Kotetsu were Naruto removed his limited aid kit but knew he was going to have trouble stitching the wound in his side, which was much deeper than he had thought at first, due to its awkward position.

Hana after making sure there was nothing seriously wrong with any of the triplets took pity on Naruto and offered to stitch him up. She could tell he was reluctant to let her but nodded his head nevertheless.

Hana looked at the hand covering the wound noting the blood still seeping from between the boys fingers. Reaching around Naruto's back she grasped the handle of his tanto and removed it from its sheath so that she could cut his shirt from his body, allowing better access to the wound.

She was not prepared for what she found though. If the look on Kotetsu's face, who had looked over when he'd heard the sound of cloth tearing, was any indication he had not expected it either.

The boys torso was covered in scars. Some small, others long, some silvery like burns, some had healed well others had healed into thick knots of scar tissue. Her reaction must have been visible on her face because Naruto smiled sadly before speaking.

"Can we get started stitching me up please? I'd rather not pass out from blood loss."

His tone had been dismissive but Hana could see a slight twinge of self loathing behind his eyes and in his body language. Nodding her head Hana removed her canteen from its place at her hip and pulling his hand away from the wound splashed the water on to the wound cleansing it. The iodine in the water doing its job and killing the bacteria a rather unpleasant experience but Naruto didn't flinch or make a sound. Nor did he so much as cringe while she sewed him up passing the needle through his flesh and pulling it together.

Clearly the boy was no stranger to pain a fact that disturbed her. Kotetsu watched the whole thing impassively, a blank look etched onto his face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next couple of hours the group found four of the mercenaries left on the field were still alive though two were critically wounded and likely would not survive the night. Tying them up Kotetsu stayed to watch them while Tonbo, Hana and Naruto made their way back to town, Naruto and Tonbo to get further medical treatment Hana to look for the mayor who she had seen running in the direction of town when the fight had started.

As they made their way towards town they came across a group of town guards on their way to where the battle had taken place. The guardsmen informed them that the mayor was safe if distraught about the loss of his daughter. Commandeering two of the guards Hana had them escort Naruto and Tonbo back to town while she and the other six guards made their way back to the battle ground.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took a couple of days before the wounded mercenaries were able to be transported. A fact that both Tonbo with his injured leg and Naruto with his injured side were grateful for. They were taking them back to Konoha with them for interrogation. They wanted to know who they had been working with, who had hired them, what had happened to the little girl and anything else that the interrogators could get them to talk about. Other than that they had sealed the slain mercenaries into body scrolls to take back to Konoha for dissection and identification.

They did this in the hopes of finding out several things, if the dead were well known or not and whether or not they had bounties on their heads. It would mean a nice pay day if they did, which considering the failed mission they would need to pay for their mission expenses. Along with their bodies the Konoha nin collected all the weapons that had been used and after separating their own they sealed the extras, particularly the ninja tools, into additional scrolls too. This was done in the hopes of finding out where they were made, what they were made of and possibly who had been responsible for orchestrating the kidnapping.

The trip back would take the group longer than the one to get there but none of them seemed to mind all that much. Hana was worried about Naruto's wound but he had waved off her concerns saying that it would be fine, that he'd had worse.

To her great dismay, she believed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: A Razor's Edge**

**Chapter 6: Return and Meetings**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer: At this time it is my misfortune to not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**A/N: So... I got lost on the road of life...Again... But... yea... You know how it goes. **

**Additionally and on a completely different matter all together. I do wish that I was not such an abysmal artist. Maybe I'll try and work on that in the future but probably not. **

**Sorry about the long wait between updates, I have been working on this in bits and pieces since before I posted the last chapter but have not had much time or motivation. I work two jobs so it has been crazy. I've been practically mainlining Red Bull to stay awake. Its becoming a bit of an expensive habit. I should buy stock in the company at the rate I consume that poison. **

**Publishing Date: September 8th, 2012**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The haggard group of Konoha Shinobi made their way through the gates of their home and Naruto for one had never been more happy to see them. Upon their arrival they were greeted jovially by the four Chunin who were on guard duty. The squad was visibly relieved to see the friendly faces, to whom the hollow eyed cell gratefully handed over their captives. Two of the four Chunin gate guards would in turn hand them over to the Konoha Military Police who would then hand them over to ANBU for interrogation. It was a convoluted process.

After the group had handed over their prisoners they limped their way towards the Hokage Tower to report in, after which they would all go to the hospital for a routine After Action Physical or AAP.

An AAP was required after any mission that took a ninja outside of the village before they could resume field operations. They were required to ensure that they were fit to resume missions, if not how long it would be before they were able to return to active duty, to make sure that any injuries incurred over the course of a mission were treated and that they were healing properly.

Once those were out of the way the group would be free to go their own way. Some of their time that night though would have to be used to write up Post Mission Evaluation Reports. All any of them really wanted to do though was to go home and sleep in their own beds. A desire that, much to their chagrin, would have to wait for a while longer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Hana lead the way through the village towards the Shinobi Affairs Administration Tower she noticed something odd. A number of the villagers were throwing dark looks at them before turning their backs on them and ignoring them completely but she pushed it out of her mind in favor of thinking back over everything that had happened during the mission.

Mentally she reviewed the facts about the mission from the various injuries acquired by each of her team members, to the captives they had managed to take, to the bodies they had recovered, to the weaponry they had managed to seal and to the eventual outcome of the mission. Which was ultimately a failure. Not the way she wanted her first mission as a commander to go.

These thoughts in mind she glanced back over her shoulder at her "subordinates". Of the six of them, counting her companions, all of them save for one of her dogs had at least some type of injury. Kotetsu along with two of her companions had had several superficial wounds but they had just about healed during their trip back from the border. Tonbo had just the one leg wound but it was forcing him to walk with a rather pronounced limp. Hopefully that could be cured once he got to the hospital and saw a medic nin. Naruto's wound did not appear to be bothering him at all and it was the one that had worried her the most. He walked like the gash in his side was not affecting him at all. The young Inuzuka had thought for sure that given its severity it would have forced him to favor his right side but it did not.

Which was another fact that concerned her when she thought about her young friend. When she had been stitching up his wound Naruto did not made a sound, nor did he move or shy away from the needle like most people did. It was not that having a wound stitched up was painful per say. The fact was that having ones flesh sewn back together however was not exactly a pleasant experience, it was extremely uncomfortable.

Then there was what she had seen on the boys body scars and not just from training. Some of them perhaps could have been, but the sheer number of them was ridiculous. She had noticed a couple of small silvery scars on the boys face and a few on what was exposed of his arms, but had not thought much of it at the time. Now, it was all she could think about.

While she had been considering her teammates they had arrived at the Hokage Tower. She frowned already dreading having to give her report to the Hokage.

Steeling her nerves she passed through the doors and made her way up to the Sandaime's office, followed silently by her teammates.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"... Both Naruto and Tonbo were injured during the kidnappers retreat. We spent a few days tending their wounds and then began the trip back. We had to go slow due not only to their wounds but also those of the prisoners too. Other than the three prisoners, we sealed the bodies of the dead and their weapons and brought them back for examination." With that Hana walked up to the Hokage's desk and deposited one large scroll, that contained the bodies and another smaller but very thick scroll that contained the weapons they had collected.

"I expect you all to report to the hospital for physicals and for you to have mission reports prepared for tomorrow." Seeing them all nod their consent he continued. "Very well you are all dismissed."

With that the team made its way out of the Hokage's office and towards the hospital for examination and treatment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the team left Sarutobi frowned. Since they had left 3 additional kidnappings had occurred within the borders of Hi no Kuni and if his intelligent reports were to be believed then they had over the past several years occurred in several other boarder nations as well, wealthy families having young female members kidnapped and held for ransom. A situation that was very distressing.

From what they knew none of the victims had been returned to their families. Though Jiraiya had located several of the young females who had been taken, in various pleasure houses around the Elemental Nations. A fact that had him for once not lamenting his former pupils more questionable habits.

While he was relieved that several of the girls had been located and returned to their families, at the same time it disgusted him that anyone could seek the company of a child no more than four. As one of the girls Jiraiya had found had been. Of the other six girls he had found the oldest had been twelve and missing for over a year and the youngest had been seven missing for three. Jiraiya had removed the girls from the employ hopefully before to much mental or physical trauma could be incurred and seen to it that they were returned to their families.

Sighing Sarutobi removed a leather pouch from his desk. Taking a small pinch of the cherry tobacco he used it to pack his pipe. Before long a gentle curl of fragrant smoke was trailing into the air as the wizened elder reclined in his chair. The mission should have been simple the fact that it was not was disconcerting clearly someone was preparing for something. The ransom's plus whatever money they were getting for selling the children into slavery was quite the sum.

In addition to the kidnapping's there were other pressing village related matters to attend to. Several of his ANBU had recently disappeared including a Yamanaka and an Aburame who had each been highly skilled. The disappearances of their squads could not mean anything good. Add to that the fact that his most perverted student had also reported the appearance of two new hidden villages. Otogakure no Sato and Kemurigakure no Sato. He did not know much about either of them unfortunately other than their existence. Where they were located, who their leaders were, who their allies were, or who was funding them were all facts that still eluded him but was working on finding out.

It was most distressing. He was glad that all the members of Hana's squad made it back that was something at least. Looking at the scrolls still sitting on his desk the aging leader of Konohagakure stood and collected them. Walking the short distance to the door he signaled for a Chunin who was filing away some of the tedious amounts of paper work that the village produced day by day.

When the young man arrived Sarutobi handed them the scrolls to the young man who seemed glad for the distraction. "I need you to deliver this one to medical research facility at the hospital." The Sandaime informed the young man gesturing to the larger of the two scrolls. "This one needs to be taken to Research and Development for processing. Do you think you can handle that?" He asked gently. Seeing the young man nod that he was up to the task Hiruzen sent the young man on his way saying that after his errand he was free to take the rest of the day for himself.

Chuckling slightly to himself at the smile that had split the teenagers face upon hearing that he did not have to return to filing after dropping off the scrolls Sarutobi returned to his desk to ponder over the affairs of the ninja world. If only there was someone that could give him the rest of the day off. With a sigh he set to shifting through the various reports, requests and messages that had accumulated on his desk throughout the day.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was outside the hospital several hours later that Hana separated from a third of her team. Kotetsu and Tonbo each going to their respective homes to prepare the mission reports that they were to hand in the following morning. Naruto however had never prepared one. They had gone over it in some detail when he had been in the academy but thought that it would be best if on his first someone reviewed it with him. As he did not have a Jounin Sensei to turn to he had turned to her, as a friend and as his mission leader.

This being the case Hana, Naruto and her three companions made their way back towards the home of the Inuzuka Matriarch where they could hopefully procure something to eat before settling in to write their reports. It would also give Hana ample time to figure out a way to broach the subject of the boys many and various scars.

The sight had disturbed her a great deal, more than she would care to admit in fact, and had been plaguing her conciseness whether waking or sleeping. She saw them, including a great silvery burn on his lower back. Many of them could have been attributed to the kind of harsh physical training that Naruto put himself through in order to make up for his inability to mold or manipulate chakra but not that one. That one had a story behind it and if the looks that he got as they walked through town were any indication it was not pleasant.

Frowning Hana left her three dogs at the clinic closest to her families home. While normally she would have brought them home, they needed to be checked over for injuries just as people did after a mission. She would have to come and check on them the next day after she had had breakfast and delivered her mission summary.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Several weeks later..._

Time since his first mission outside the village had gone quickly. It had not passed quietly nor had it been painlessly. A week after the mission once his side had finished healing, he had gone to speak to the old man in private.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_***Flashback***_

_It was still early in the morning, around 5:30 A.M., and the village had yet to get its collective butt out of bed. Well, most of it anyway. If one looked to the rooftops instead of the villages main thoroughfare's they would see a number of people already up and about. _

_They were ninja. Hustling to or from missions. To or from assignments. To or from or from training. Ninja are early risers._

_None, well very few, rose earlier the the venerable old Hokage of Konoha. Already he was hard at work. Methodically reducing the stack of paperwork that had somehow accumulated in the time between his going home for the night and his arriving in the morning. He was weary already, even though he had begun only a few hours ago. This was one of those times when he wished, almost desperately, for a distraction. Any distraction. _

"_OLD MAN!" _

_Well maybe not any distraction._

_The shout was the only warning that he got before his office door was unceremoniously kicked in, the handle embedding itself in the sheetrock behind it. Staring heavenward the wizened leader asked whatever deity it was who was clearly listening to his pleas, why he...she...it? Had felt compelled to send him his distraction in the form of his obscenely loud, at least when they were in private and he could relax, surrogate grandson._

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"_OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted as he once more barged into the Hokage's office. Smirking deviously seeing the old goat jump slightly at having been caught off guard. He watched as the Hokage instead of looking at him stared at the ceiling and began muttering to himself. _

"_You must be crazier than you look gramps I'm over here." Naruto waved his hand rapidly trying to draw his village leaders attention away from what was apparently a very interesting ceiling. Frowning to himself momentarily at the obvious sign of senility from his surrogate grandfather. _

"_I need a team you daft old codger. I know you said it would be better if I didn't have one. That I would be able to do more missions. Blah blah blah. I need help with my training. I can't do it on my own." Naruto stated reasonably and in a much more subdued and respectful manner than he had been using thus far. "Please."_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Sarutobi could hear the faintest edge of desperation in his grandsons tone as he made his case to be placed on a team. In truth Sarutobi had always intended to have Naruto train with one of the teams that had been assembled from the class that the boy had graduated with He had, however, wanted the team to have sometime to coalesce as a unit to grow accustomed to working with one another. They were going to be relying on each other heavily in the future. Particularly when it came time for them to begin working on missions outside of the village._

_What had occurred on Naruto's first mission outside the village just confirmed to him that he had done the right thing in waiting. _

_Now that they had had sometime to adjust to each other it seemed an opportune time to introduce Naruto to them. To see both how they and he would react. Sarutobi suspected the latter's, at the very least, would be amusing. _

"_Excellent!" exclaimed the third in a voice only somewhat lower than his grandson had used upon his entry. "I have just the team for you. Though you will need to wait to meet them until tomorrow. Today is their day off. You will find them at training ground 37." The old man explained warmly smiling as his grandson let out a childish whoop as his excitement boiled over. _

_He waited a few seconds for the boy to calm down before continuing. "Now I expect for you to arrive on time. First impressions are important." Sarutobi smiled fondly at the young man who was nodding his head signaling his agreement. _

"_Sure thing but what time do I need to be there?" Naruto questioned excited about the prospect of meeting the team he would be training with the coming morning._

"_4 AM."_

"_WHAT!" _

"_That's when they run their laps around the village. The streets are empty then. No fear of running into civilians." Sarutobi explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world amused by the look now plastered onto the face of the fresh Genin. _

_***Flashback End***_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The following morning Naruto walked hurriedly through the village. While he made his way towards the training ground at which he would join the Genin cell he would be training with for the foreseeable future. He was excited. It would be nice having people his own age to train with. When he had been in the academy he had technically had classmates but he had never really bonded with them. Due to the fact that he had barely ever been in the same room with them. Mostly he had had private tutors because of the supplemental studies he had to take.

Though ever since his confrontation with Kiba he'd like to think that they had become friends, after a fashion. All they really did together was train and fight, but he was a ninja and Kiba was going to be so that seemed like a reasonable use of time for both of them. Not that he got to train with Kiba very often most of the time he spent with members of his extended family working on his clan techniques.

Then there was Kiba's sister Hana. Naruto liked her. She was one of the few people in the village he was genuinely fond of and she had helped him come to terms with the events that had taken place on their mission. Though he had noticed her staring at him and frowning when she thought he wasn't looking.

Now on his way to meet the Genin Cell he would be training with for the foreseeable future he was feeling hopeful. They were clearly a little bit crazy, after all they were up at this ungodly hour, but that could be a good thing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As it turned out it was not a good thing. In fact it was a very very bad thing. There are some things that you just can not un-see no matter how much you wish you could.

Naruto had arrived at the training field with about 10 minutes to spare only to discover that he was not the first one there. Training in the fading dark were two men. They were dressed identically. Skintight green leotards, and orange leg warmers. The similarities did not stop there either. They had matching bowl cuts and eyebrows thicker than most hedgerows.

The sight almost made Naruto fall over. His eyes had been riveted to the bizarre spectacle in front of him and caused him to misstep.

He stumbled a bit but managed to not fall over. It would have been embarrassing as when he straitened he heard an amused chuckle behind him. Turning slightly he saw the girl who had preformed so well during the P.W.P.E. She was dressed much the same as she had been that day. A pink sleeveless shirt, green pants with her hair done up in buns. The only thing that was different was the Headband she was now sporting around her forehead. As he was making these observations she continued walking towards him. When she drew level she spoke.

"I take it your the new Genin whose going to be training with us?"

"Uhh... Is this Training Ground 37?" Naruto asked responding to her question with another question instead of answering.

"Yes." She replied simply, while taking stock of him. It had taken her a moment to remember where it was that she had seen him. He had just shown up on graduation day and it seemed he had managed to graduate. She wondered why he was going to be joining them for training though, what had happened to his team?

"Then it would seem I am the new Genin who is joining you for training." Naruto told the bun haired girl as she looked him over critically. Instead of staring at the pretty girl he found his eyes once more drawn to the unholy abomination currently shouting about youth and youthfulness several feet away in the center of the training ground.

Leaning slightly to one side and closer to the girl he whispered his tone worried. "Please. Please. Please, tell me that they aren't always like that."

She laughed lightly at the obvious sincerity in the boys request. He truly hoped that they were not always as eccentric as they were this morning. "You'll get used to it." She told him smiling before turning to watch her sensei and teammate.

"Well... It bothers you less." She amended sheepishly.

This had the effect of causing Naruto to laugh, albeit piteously before his head drooped in despair.

The girl patted his arm consolingly.

It was at this point that the final member of the team arrived. He did not say anything just looked him up and down with his pale eyes before turning away, disdain etched into every line of his body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi laughed loudly as he watched his surrogate grandson's first encounter with Team Gai. He almost felt bad about subjugating the boy to the...eccentricities of Maito Gai but only almost. The boy often had the audacity to call him old. He was not that old. So what if he had to get up three or four times a night to use the bathroom and his joints ached when it rained that did not mean he was old... Ok well maybe he had put on a few years.

Standing from behind his desk he took the seeing orb replacing it in its place on the bookshelf across the room before returning to his seat. Chuckling somewhat vindictively at the plight of his grandson.

Behind his desk once more he turned his attention back to the stacks of documents that covered the nearly every square inch of his work station. The sight had the effect of turning his laugh to a somewhat pathetic whimper. With a frown he began to methodically work through the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

The hours passed quickly soon he would have to be in the mission distribution center, a place he was not sure he wanted to have to go to. Recently the missions he had given out that required a team to travel outside the village were a deal more perilous than they appeared on the outside. Several had turned rather ugly. Other than the one that he had sent Naruto on, the last had cost three Konoha Chunin their lives, their Special Jounin who had been in charge had only barely managed to escape with her life.

When Anko had returned and reported the deaths of her team, he had sent out a squad of two Jounin and four Special Jounin to investigate. Once they found the battle sight and had collected the dead they had continued on to Anko's Team's objective. A governor had requested additional security for his family and estate, the three Chunin had been assigned as temporary guards, Anko herself was going to make an assessment and send back her recommendations.

They were to late. The Governor, his son, his staff, all of their guards both ninja and samurai alike were dead. The Governors wife and both of his daughter were missing, presumably taken by the attackers. The squad had destroyed the bodies then and there.

They had returned with the bodies of two dead enemy nin along with all three Konoha Chunin from the initial battle sight but none from the grounds of the estate. He was still waiting on the autopsy to tell him where one of them dead enemy nin had come from, the other had been a rather low level Chunin formerly from Iwa who had gone rouge some time ago.

It was all very distressing. Something was brewing though where and how long he had to prepare were still facts that eluded him. What he did know was that nothing good was going to come from it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Razors Edge**

**Chapter 7: Step**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer:** Due to the circumstance of not having thought of it first I do not now nor will I ever own Naruto or any of its characters much to my great despair.

**A/N: **First off I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time out of their day to leave me a review. They mean a lot to me. So, thanks.

Second... Sorry about the wait.

Third, the sad thing is I have had this like 97% finished for more than a year. Sometimes being a responsible human being sucks. I'll try harder in the future not to let work get in the way so much.

Fourth, Enjoy.

**Publishing Date: October 20, 2012**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto ached all over. His aches and pains had aches and pains. Gai-Sensei for all his peculiarities was a punishing taskmaster. Apparently his methods had become harsher than usual since Naruto had started joining them for training. Naruto tried his best to keep up with the dynamic duo but fell short, if only just.

The other two members of the cell, Tenten and Hyuuga Neji, were usually worn down long before he was due to the rigorous training he had put himself through since the day he had started at the academy. Though he imagined that the two of them held up more admirably than any of the other Genin in the village would.

As he shuffled his way onwards, barely able to lift his feet to take the next step, he inhaled deeply the scent of the girl who was currently latched on to his arm, though not in any romantic way but because if she was not she would collapse. She smelled strongly. Though to his mind not unpleasantly, she smelt of hard work, steel and blood. All smells he was intimately familiar with himself, though where his smell was undoubtedly much riper than hers, she still had the lingering scent of strawberries clinging to her. He suspected that it was the last hints of whatever shampoo the girl used.

He did his best to ignore the looks that people directed his way as he walked the girl home. Which as it happened was in one of the nicer residential blocks of the Village. His own apartment was in a very different part of town. Where the walls of her sector were whitewashed and pristine, those in his own had been tagged on numerous occasions. City Maintenance did not even bother painting over it anymore. Not that it mattered all that much he was rarely ever home as it was, preferring to devote whatever time he was not sleeping or eating to training or at the very least thinking about training.

Pushing thoughts of Training, Tenten and the villagers aside for the moment Naruto instead put what little mental energy he had remaining into trying to puzzle out the riddle that had stumped for the past three weeks...

What in the name of Kami had he done to offend his grandfather to such an extent as to be deserving of the punishment he was being forced to endure and for that matter what had Tenten done... She was normal. Mostly.

He could see why Neji had been assigned to the cell under Gai-Sensei that guy had a serious stick up his ass and Lee, well Lee was taking to Gai-Sensei's teachings and philosophy like a duck takes to water due to his own inability to utilize chakra. Tenten however while she seemed to appreciate and take to heart the serious bits of advice and guidance that Gai-Sensei doled out she seemed to not really fit the team dynamic.

Where Neji and Lee were both focused primarily on fighting hand to hand Tenten's fighting style kept her at a distance which for the most part relegated her to a more secondary role on the team. Which he imagined must be frustrating for her. She had high ambitions, not unlike himself and yet here she was stuck playing a supporting role on her team.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten frowned slightly at her team's most recent addition, even if it hurt to move her facial muscles or any muscles at all for that matter. Ever since he had begun joining them for training Gai-Sensei had worked them into the ground. She would not even be able to walk right now if it was not for the fact that Naruto was escorting her. She was using him as a crutch and even so, was stumbling every few paces.

She had at first politely declined the boys offer to help her home but had realized after only a few agonizing paces that she was going to need it. While she knew that Lee would graciously assist her should she ask she was aware that the boy would never have thought to ask himself, and while Neji would have asked had he not left already he would resent her if she actually asked it of him. It was nice she realized that someone would actually want to help her home. Plus where she would be somewhat embarrassed to be seen, literally hanging off of Lee, due to his fashion choices, she was not in that position with the Blond. Naruto she thought dressed like a ninja should dress.

As they walked, if you could call the slow shuffling steps they were taking walking, she noticed that a large number of the civilians that they passed were giving the pair of them dirty looks as they made their way down one of the many bustling avenues of their home. She wrote it off to the way she imagined it must look. A woman, who was bruised and battered and appeared to be hanging off the arm of her boyfriend and the likely perpetrator.

_'Sometimes people are dumb.' _Tenten thought as she began to studiously ignore the looks being sent their way.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi frowned while clenching the stem of his age worn pipe between his teeth as he read through the most recent report sent to him by the only student who still sent him reports. Not that he wanted them from Orochimaru or expected them from Tsunade. Though it would have been nice to at least hear from Tsunade once in a while. If only so that he knew she was still alive.

The report concerned a ninja from the Village Hidden in Smoke, one of two ninja villages that had recently cropped up and been plaguing his waking hours for the better part of a year now. The other being The Village Hidden in Sound.

Both of which were proving to be very difficult to learn anything about. They had only a few details about both villages.

In regards to Smoke they knew that they had somehow secured the names of several high ranking ANBU members and traded the information for an Alliance with Cloud who used the information to eliminate several skilled Leaf Ninja. Or that was who was suspected of having done it, though it very easily could have been Smoke Ninja perpetrating the assassinations in order to secure the alliance with what was often regarded as the world's second most powerful Shinobi Village.

They were also the ones suspected in having a hand in the string of high profile kidnappings and the assassination of the region 13 Governor. That was just speculation though. The only concrete fact that they had was the alliance between Cloud and Smoke. That much at least Jiraya's spy network had been able to confirm.

About Hidden Sound they knew almost as little. They knew that they were located in Ta no Kuni. That they had enticed several local clans into filling out their ranks and that they were actively recruiting ninja who had gone rouge from their home Nations.

It seemed that Jiraiya had managed to capture a ninja from Hidden Smoke. Though perhaps capture was a strong choice of words. He had appeared. The Shinobi had attempted to flee, been cornered and rather than submit to questioning from the Toad Sage had activated a seal. A seal that could be found on any number of Black Ops Shinobi, or Nin charged with keeping classified information just that, classified.

The ninja had burst into flames and been reduced to nothing but a smoldering pile of cinder and ash in a matter of seconds. The man had not even had a chance to scream as the fire engulfed him.

While the turn of events was frustrating it did prove one things. His most perverted pupil was getting closer to unveiling the mystery of the Village Hidden in Smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten did her level best to offer a smile, however feeble it might be, to Naruto as he opened the door for her and helped her hobble inside. They entered into the living room and she noticed that all the lights were off in the house which meant that neither of her parents had arrived home from work. Not that it mattered all that much as it was only just starting to get dark.

She directed Naruto to help her over to the couch, a request to which the boy immediately acquiesced nudging the door shut with his foot. A feet that had required a great deal more concentration than normal due to his current state of fatigue.

When they reached the edge he helped her sit by holding on to her and slowly lowering her, had he not been there she would have just collapsed onto it face first. Her legs hanging off the side. As it was she sat, Naruto lifted her feet up onto one end and put one of the seemingly ten thousand throw pillows that littered the couch behind her head as he laid her down.

That part had proved the most embarrassing. For both of them. As he was leaned over her, one hand busying itself with the pillow the other bracing himself against the back of the couch, his right knee gave out on him. It caused him to collapse to one knee his face halting mere inches from hers. It was at that moment her mother arrived bags of groceries in hand and then on the floor. To find her daughter laid out on the couch with a boy down on one knee faces separated by less than a hands breadth.

Needless to say she completely misconstrued the situation. The look on Naruto's face when her mother had screeched had been fantastic the boy had looked absolutely terrified. She was certain that had he been physically capable of springing away from her like she had the plague that he would have. As it was the best he could manage was to fall over sideways before trying to rush and explain what had happened.

Tenten had just laughed and let the boy ramble for a time before coming to his aide. Her mother looking absolutely murderous.

"Mum relax. Naruto was just helping me home after training. We were both pretty banged up."

Tenten could tell her mother did not believe her due to the way she had her eyes narrowed. A belief that proved correct when her mother spoke. "If he was just helping you home then why was he trying to kiss you when I walked in?"

Tenten flushed a bit at the idea but answered despite her red tinted cheeks. "He was not trying to kiss me. He was just helping me lay down, mum." She explained more than a little put out by the fact that her mother did not believe her.

She watched as her mother arched an inquisitive brow before speaking in response to Tenten's assertion. "Oh? Just helping you lay down was he? What was next? Helping you out of your pants? Your shirt?"

Tenten flushed again but this time more out of anger rather than embarrassment due to her mother's blunt accusation. "MUM! I am SO not that kind of girl!"

It was then that Naruto finally managed to regain his feet though it had been a struggle, his knee was throbbing painfully. In that time he had also managed to get over his initial shock of being confronted by his friend's mother. "If it means anything ma'am I was just helping her lay down. Well I was trying to help anyway." With that admission he absentmindedly began to rub the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Tenten's mother having been distracted by her daughter for a moment turned her attention back on to Naruto. A withering glare locked into place on her face as she regarded him. "Ma'am! Do I look old to you Brat?" While the first had been shouted in outrage the last had been a whisper and a dark one, promising pain, should the answer she receive not be to her liking. Everything else forgotten.

Naruto paled, more than a little at the tone the women's voice had taken on. Hastily he answered her. "What! No! Of course not... Uhhhh... If Tenten had not called you mum I would have assumed you were her older sister." stammered out the worried Genin, clearly laying it on a bit thick.

That statement had Tenten rolling her eyes.

The tense atmosphere in the room dissipated with Naruto's response. "Oh, well in that case you'll have to stay for supper so that we can get to know you."

Naruto and Tenten both looked absolutely flabbergasted by that abrupt turn in the conversation.

"After all it's not every day that my beautiful daughter brings home a boyfriend." That statement had the effect of leaving both preteens slack jawed for a moment as Tenten's mother stooped slightly to retrieve the grocery bag she had dropped. It had miraculous not spilt its contents all over the living room floor when she'd dropped it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had politely declined to stay for dinner at Tenten's but was unable to leave without agreeing that he would stay another night. It was not that he did not think the offer was sincere but rather because the idea that it might have been made him uncomfortable. People being friendly to him, still freaked him out. A lot. He always wondered what they were playing at, what they were trying to gain from the interaction. In his experience everyone had an angle. You just needed to figure it out.

He was only just getting used to eating with the Inuzuka's and he had been sharing meals with them at least once a week since the day he had been made a Genin. That had been four months ago. So far he had not been able to make out what angle they were playing. He was beginning to think that they actually liked him but he was going need more proof before he could accept that conclusion.

Naruto stumbled every few paces as he meandered down the road, following his feet not really paying attention to where it was they were taking him.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see that source of the shout. Seeing one of the few people in the village he thought was his friend.

Trotting up to his side was none other than Inuzuka Kiba and his companion Akamaru.

"Kiba." Greeted Naruto simply as he stooped slowly offering his hand to Akamaru. The dog politely allowed Naruto to scratch him between the ears.

"Man what happened to you?" Kiba asked after watching as his friend stood up. Kiba had never seen the other boy this beat up, even after he'd sparred with Hana and her dogs. It looked like his every movement was a struggle.

"My new sensei is a psychopath who must gain some sort of sick satisfaction from brutalizing me and his other students. Though one of them does seem to enjoy it quite a bit. I think he's a Masochist."

His response must have taken Kiba off guard as the other boy just stared at him for a moment, a long moment, before responding. "I think that's the most I have ever heard you say in one go before."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be flabbergasted. "I just told you that my sensei enjoys causing physical harm to his students and that's all you have to say."

Kiba let out a sharp bark of laughter. "No, it's not. You Hungry? It's almost time for dinner?"

Naruto just looked at him from the corner of his eye trying to read the other boy. He seemed earnest though and a boy like Kiba was not skilled at hiding what he was thinking he was very blunt about things. Something Naruto appreciated. "Yes, but unless you want to get home sometime after midnight, you're going to have to help me. My aches and pains have aches and pains."

That elicited another bark of laughter from Kiba even as the other boy pulled one arm over his shoulders assisting him in hobbling down the street towards the Inuzuka residence. Akamaru running in circles around them yipping happily.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner as usual at the Inuzuka's had been a more than somewhat rowdy affair. There was laughter, crass stories, crude gestures, dogs barking and children squealing in that obnoxious and yet somehow endearing way children have. It was exactly the way a family dinner should be when there are over thirty people in attendance. At least in Naruto's opinion.

Once dinner was finished Naruto felt much better. Though still sore all over. He wondered briefly if he should just walk to the training grounds to sleep instead of shuffling all the way home. He could maybe get a little bit more sleep that way.

Kiba seeing the pitiful condition that his friend was still in suggested that he stay the night there that way he did not have to walk far.

Naruto was exhausted and the thought of being able to sleep with some immediacy was extremely tempting. Just as he was on the point of politely declining, still not entirely comfortable around the Inuzuka's, Hana came over looking him over briefly.

"You look like you've had the crap kicked out of you all day." The dog girl's comment was accompanied by a sharp bark of laughter. A common thing among their clan he was coming to realize. "A hot soak will do you some good, Kiba help him down to the baths. Then find him a bed."

Frowning at the two Inuzuka's Naruto came to the conclusion that at this point declining wasn't really an option and physically resisting was not either. He could barely move of his own accord. Shrugging Naruto allowed himself to be led by his friend down to the Inuzuka Clan's private bathhouse.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba watched as his friend disappeared into one of the changing rooms before hurrying into one of the others himself. Shedding his clothing and grabbing one of the fresh towels from the rack in the changing room he wrapped it around his waist before exiting.

He had to wait a few moments for Naruto to join him. His friend had barely been able to walk when he had found him before dinner and neither time nor food had improved him much. He was still hobbling badly when Kiba had led him down here.

When he did emerge he had a towel wrapped around his waist leaving his torso bare.

The hairs on Kiba's arm stood on end. He knew that his friend pushed himself to the brink during his training but had no idea to the extent. He was covered in scars. Shaking his head slightly he turned away from the sight and motioned for Naruto to follow him. "Alright come on then."

As they walked Kiba considered his friend in a new light. He'd seen the scars on his arms before, those were nothing new but his chest and stomach were also littered with them. Some little more than an inch long but others, well others Kiba did not want to know how he had gotten them. They were jagged knots of scar tissue. Injuries like that one did not get through training, at least not any kind of training that Kiba had been subjected to. Nor did he want to be for that matter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto followed his friend the short distance to the baths, grateful that the other boy had not inquired about how he had acquired such and extensive collection of scars. The fact that his friend had been so taken aback by the sight also spoke highly of Hana who had obviously kept what she had seen to herself, or at the very least had not seen fit to inform her younger brother about it.

They sat in silence for the first few minutes letting the water do its work and take away the aches and pains that had accumulated throughout the day. The steaming water was a god send. He was grateful that his friends had all but forced him here.

It was as they sat there that they were joined by several other members of the Inuzuka Clan, Including Hana who sat nearer the two of them and Tsume who sat with a pair of clan elders and discussed something in hushed tones. Apparently the Inuzuka baths were mixed.

The amount of people suddenly around him had the effect of making Naruto feel very exposed. He was also acutely aware of the fact that the only thing Hana was wearing was a towel and it left very little to his imagination. He was suddenly immensely grateful for the heat for reasons other than its soothing nature. It explained why his face was red. Feeling the need to distract himself he asked, "Are you worried about your graduation exams? They're what four months away?"

Kiba gave him a feral grin. "Nope. I hope I get matched up against the Uchiha in the Taijutsu part. I want to wipe that smirk off his arrogant face. The prick."

Naruto grinned at his friend's brash statement but Hana just snorted before saying. "Don't listen to Kiba he's just jealous that the Uchiha gets all the girls attention."

"WHAT! No he's a prick. I'm sick and tired of him calling me a mutt." Growled out Kiba in response.

"Right and the fact that the Yamanaka girl just won't shut up about him doesn't have anything to do with it."

Naruto listened to the two of them bicker the way siblings do. It was amusing to say the least as it continued on in this vain for some time. Eventually it got to the point where Kiba grudgingly admitted that the fact the last Uchiha got all the female attention did not help his cause. At least not where Kiba was concerned. Hana whispering to Naruto very loudly that it was because Kiba had delusions of being an alpha male.

Of course that just started them arguing again. Naruto did not mind though it was interesting the way's family members showed that they cared about one another he decided.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After their soak they returned to the changing rooms. Naruto found a pair of pajama pants and shirt waiting for him along with a pair of slippers he could make use of as he made his way the short distance back to the house just as Kiba had told him there would be. He was glad to have them considering the fact that he felt clean and his own clothing had been saturated in sweat and grim. Though he was panicking more than slightly due to the fact that none of his gear had been there. Kiba assured him that it would be waiting for him in his room. Naruto wanted to believe him but it was hard for him to have faith in people and some of that gear, his Ninja-to and his tanto, had been gifts from the Hokage as his arms training had progressed during his time in the academy.

He exited to find Kiba waiting for him again, dressed in a similar manner to himself the only difference being the color. Kiba's were black his own were orange. Together they waited the additional minute or so that it took for Hana to exit the changing rooms, her own clothing was both red and black and almost indecently close fitting. Not that Naruto minded. At all. Although it did make it awfully difficult not to stare. He kept casting admiring glances Hana's way which he was certain the older girl noticed even if Kiba didn't.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When they arrived back at the house Kiba led Naruto to a guest room not far from his own. Inside Naruto found his gear waiting for him much to his relief. It was laid out on the bed that was his for the evening. Seeing it he expelled and audible sigh of relief feeling somewhat guilty for doubting his friend's word.

Having seen him to his room Kiba clapped him on the back and bid him good night.

Naruto almost absentmindedly returned the courtesy before walking over to the bed to inspect his gear. It was as he had left it or nearly so, the sheaths to his tanto and ninja-to had both been polished their blades cleaned and oiled. Things he normally did before retiring for the night. It seemed someone had seen fit to assist him this evening. He wasn't sure how it was that made him feel. He was inclined to feel uncomfortable about it though. Despite the good intentions of the person or persons involved.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
